I'll always be by your side
by ktsoulbender23
Summary: Hey my first Soul Eater IN PROGRESS story. The parrings are SoulxMaka,and maybe some KidxLiz! Really this story is based off of Maka and Soul's love for each other. But it has some turns and twists. Its hard at first, but then it over bursts with their true love! Haha ok hope you like it. It has on the show cussing, I'm not as good with summary's as I am with writing!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Thx for clicking on my story! I'M JUST WARNING YOU this story is SoMa just there will be bumps. They aren't together at first, but don't worry! If you guys are like me sometimes you just like SoMa right off the bat. I like that SOMETIMES but this story isn't like that right off the bat stuff. But trust me there will be SoMa, I'm not backing out on this! I just want some juicy drama; come on everyone loves some drama! Anyway I hope you enjoy! Thx~**

**Soul Eater**

The cool black night blanket spread across the sky. The stars made little twinkles, Maka smelt the gasoline spitting out of the motor of the motorcycle. Her arms where wrapped around Soul's waist, as he drove the motorcycle around death city. She pressed her cheek on his cool leather jacket. The wheel screeched along the pavement, the gas smoke fluttered around them. The fresh red paint along the medal motorcycle was a dark shade, matching the night.

"Soul where are we going?!" Maka shouted over the loud sound of the engine. Soul shrugged "anywhere I guess. Why can't we get some fresh air?" He asked. "That's not a problem" she answered. Maka kept her head against his back tracing the soul on his jacket. The stitching was perfect like Professor Stein.

She yawned exhausted from the long day she had. She wanted to go into her bedroom, and cuddle up in the warm covers, after a heaping hot shower. To snuggle up with a good book she recently checked out of the library. Souls bloody red eyes focused on the road. They drove to what seemed like centuries, all around town. Finally Maka peacefully let sleep consume her.

Soul finally realized, when she wouldn't answer his questions. "Maka?" he stopped the motorcycle onto the side of the sidewalk. The screech on the wheels where like nails on a chalkboard. "Maka?!" he asked again not stopping the motor. He turned the key in the key hole and took it out, placed it into his leather jacket pocket. He turned around to see his Meister deep in sleep, so he didn't wake her. Instead he took her head from her hands, and turned her around, so her back would be leaning against his. _For more balance, _that's what Kid would call it. But inside him he wanted Maka to be as comfortable as possible. They arrived at the apartment complex they lived in, Soul pulled into the parking spot. He pulled the key once more out of its socket. He took Maka onto his back and climbed 2 flight of stairs to their apartment door. '_You owe me big time Maka Albarn' _Soul thought. He turned they key in the lock and click the door creaked open. He sat his mister onto the couch, and untied her shoes and pulled them off. He put them in her room where he usually sees them. He took of her long coat that looked like cape, and hung it up in her closet. Soul put a blanket on top of Maka to keep her warm, and headed into the bathroom to take a shower.

Maka had a nightmare about the kishen and her battle. _The blood surrounded her, fear grew in her eyes. Maka saw her friends on the ground, defeated. She sense their souls, they were weak they had no power in them. SOUL! KID! BLACK STAR! TUSBAKI! LIZ! PATTY! She yelled ANYONE!? No answer, Maka fell to her knees crying. She ran over to Soul shaking him, he was still in his weapon form. "Soul!? Don't die on me!" Next she ran over to Black Star and Tusbaki, "Tusbaki?" Her voice cracked, 'Black Star can't fail!' Maka shouted at the two guns (Liz and Patty) "Come on guys!?" "Kid!" she lifted the grim reaper from the ground to face her. "No…." she mumbled "NOOOOOOOO!" She shouted, and then a white flash caught her attention. It was Soul he transformed into his human for, his face on the ground. "Maka….?" He whispered, "Soul!" She ran over to him, and fell to her knees. Soul lifted his hand and placed it on her thigh, "are you hurt?" he asked concerned about his mister. She shoved her pain aside, "Don't worry about me! What's wrong with you!?" "I'm fine," he said his voice shaking. Maka scan his body, she saw the blood ooze out of his side. "Soul!" "I'M FINE MAKA!" he shouted hiding then pain inside him "NO YOU AREN'T!" She argued "Get out of here while you can!…." He barked, "I'm not leaving you guys behind!" she wailed, she heard a faint evil laugh. "How touching" a slick voice said, it was the kishen. Maka shoot up onto her feet looking around her, in the darkness. She made out a figure walking towards her, he shoot a red lightning bolt at her. She doge it, and run up to him to throw her fist in his face. But he shoved her away knocking her to the ground. Maka tried to stop him from reaching her friends, but it was too late. He tore their bodies apart and took their soul's. "NOOO!" She shout running over trying to block her friends. The Kishin ripped his hand inside her body, her eyes froze. The pain was unbearable; he pulled out her soul and took it. Maka disappeared, and the Kishin smiled and turned around running the other direction. _

Soul saw his Maka sweating like crazy. It seemed like every 5 seconds she sweat a gallon. "Maka?" He said aloud, but she was still asleep. Soul shakes her trying to wake her up, "Maka!"

Maka felt being shaken in her dream. 'She wasn't dead? Yes she was, right?' Her name was being called out by someone. Soul? "Soul?!" She called into nothing. Then she opened her eyes with one blink.

"Maka!?" Soul yelled "Soul?" She said his name In return. "What's happening?" Maka felt her wet body, was she sweating? She put her nimble fingers up against her forehead. It was soaking "I-...I had a nightmare.." Maka answered her own question. She grabbed out her green LG phone from her sweater pocket, and clicked the small button the screen lit up, blinding her vision. "11:27!?" She shouted out loud, and swung up from the sofa. The show friends on the TV caught her eye. "Soul!? What are you doing up so late!?" "Watching TV" he answered not taking his eyes off the screen. "We have school tomorrow and you're up at 11:27 watching TV!?" "Just calm down tiny tits" Soul yawned. "What!?" Maka shout, giving him a Maka chop with a nearby object. Maka placed down the object and calmly brushed off her red plaid miniskirt. "I'm heading to bed, and you should to SOUL" Maka ordered. Soul stayed on the ground, crouching, and rubbing his head from the Maka chop.

Maka walk into her room and grabbed the pj's on her dresser. Maka skipped into the bathroom and the first thing she saw was Blair putting makeup on, naked. "Blair! Please get out!" Maka barked, Blair rolled her eyes ad turned into her cat form, and walked out. Maka locked the door behind her so no one could come in. She striped until she hit her pale skin. Maka hopped into the shower, and ran the hot water onto her face. It felt good being clean once again; she closed her eyes and listened to the water slap against her face. When Maka was done she turned off the water and grabbed her fluffy towel. She rested her face against it, and then dried off the rest of her body. She took her towel and wrapped it in her hair. Maka pulled on her long fluffy red plaid pj pants matching her skirt that she always wears. She put on a yellow plane shirt for her pj's. She unlocked the door and slipped out, and into her room.

Soul channel surfed, trying to find something interesting. He was only up watching TV for an hour, and he was already bored. Blair walked into the room and sat in front of the TV. "Blair! Do you mind!?" Blair turned her head towards Soul. "Soulyyyy!" She shout turning into her human form, and running towards him. Her oversized boobs shoved into his face. His nose started to bleed onto Blair's skin. "I thought you where Maka!" Blair shouted still with her breasts in his face. 'I wish I was right now' Soul mumbled.

Maka poke her head into the living room. "Hey soul, have you seen Blair?" her eyes started to fill with rage. She took her thick, book war and peace in her hands and slammed it onto Soul's skull. "YOU IDIOT!" She screamed, "I didn't do anything!? It's Blair!" Soul yelled, "Whatever..." Maka mumbled rolling her eyes. Maka ran her brush threw her hair while blow drying it. Soul walked in beside her taking his comb brushing threw his white hair. Maka smiled as she blew the dry Warm air onto her face. As a joke she put the air into Soul's hair, making his hair fly in every direction. Soul took the hair dryer from Maka, and put it on her face, full blast. Making her hair go a straight back, Maka laughed as she took her hair dryer back and turned it off. She took her toothbrush and turned it on, music blasted throughout the bathroom. The song shake it by Metro Station played, and Maka swayed, lifting her shoulders every time she swayed left to right. Soul muttered '_retard' _shaking his head, smiling showing his shark like teeth. "Good night Soul" she said giving him a hug, she smelt his plain white tee-shirt. It smelt good, like his axe, she just got him. Soul returned her hug, resting his chin on her head. "Night Maka" he said, as he let go of his mister.

Maka went into her bedroom, closing the door behind her. Soul repeated what she did and went to sleep. Maka hopped into her bed and crawled under the sheets. The nightmare replayed in her mind; just it took place where she left off. She woke up screaming, she looked around her room she was safe. Maka started to cry, as she placed her head in her hands.

Soul heard Maka scream, it awoke him from his slumber. He threw the covers off his body, and ran into her room pulling the door open.

Maka's head lifted from her hands, her face was all red and puffy, from crying. "Soul-!" she whimpered, running into his arms, Maka let her tears fall and stain onto his pure white shirt. Soul wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back. "What Happened?" "The dream- I-I- I'm fine now…" she said letting go of him wiping her face, blushing. "Maka, don't tell me that crap, what happened? Don't be shy it's just me!" "I just had the nightmare again I'm fine, really. I just don't want to go back to sleep, I can't now." Maka said, and sat on the edge of the bed. "Get in bed Maka, you need rest." "No I don't! Can't we just stay up?" "We?!" Soul said with a puzzled voiced, "Yeah, why not? You stay up anyway!?" "Maka you're just saying that because you don't want to have that dream again." Soul said pulling the covers over her, "Not true!...well maybe" she trailed off, Soul pulled out her chair from her desk, and sat the backwards way resting his hands on the backrest part. "Well that's why I'm here," Soul said yawning wiping his hands on his red, baggy basketball shorts. Maka smiled slightly and closed her eyes "Good night Soul" she whispered, and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! It's Sunday! So I'm updating, sorry I made you guys wait sooo long! But I'm so busy with crap; I never have time. But soccer just ended and softball started, so my practices are on Monday's and Saturdays! Soo that means that I can update in between! Because I have lots of time! Yeah! But that's going to change but you know whatever I'll at least update once a week! I haven't really made a plan on what days, but ill figure something out! Ok thx! Enjoy!~ **

Soul woke up earlier then Maka did. He did not realize he was in a chair, until when he went to turn and fell off. Doing so It fully woke up Soul, he rubbed his eyes and yawned before getting up. Souls wandered back into his room to get ready. He changed into his normal cloths, and went into the kitchen to make some breakfast. He saw the bread laid out on the counter, and the pancake batter. He took the bread and put it into the toaster. Soul pulled out a fresh new pan and set the stove. He placed the pancake batter into the pan.

Maka woke to annoying alarm, and the delicious smell of pancakes. She opened one eye surprised that Soul was cooking. Maka slipped out of the bed and into her other cloths, and she wandered into the kitchen.

Soul looked over his shoulder to see Maka walking towards him. "Hey Maka" he greeted flipping a pancake, a little too high and Maka quickly grabbed a plate and caught it. "Thanks Soul" she said smiling grabbing the syrup, and sat down. Her phone made a verrrrrr against the wooden table, showing a text.

_Maka-chan where are you? The bus is here!?_

Maka looked down at her text and nearly choked. "Maka..? Are you alright?" She spat out her pancake and looked at him with her olive green eyes. "The bus is HERE!" Souls red eyes grew wide, "what!?" She shoved the rest of her pancake in her mouth and ran for the bus. Yelling after Soul "let's go!" Soul took off after her lead. Maka ran as fast as she could but the bus took off "DAMNT!" She barked, and fell to the ground. "What the Hell!? It's 9:00!" "They must have arrived early" she mumbled under her breath. "What the hell are we going to do now!?" Soul yell, "wait Maka can't your dad driv-" he was cut off by Maka. "NO WAY!" She screamed and started to walk. "What are you doing!?" Soul called after her "walking" she answered without stopping. "Where!?" "Where do you think!?" She yelled stopping dead in her tracks. "Maka don't tell me your walking to school?!" "What else can we do? And no Soul we are NOT calling my dad."Soul rolled his eyes and popped his ear bus in. He plugged the long red cord into the black iPhone, blasted the music up, and followed Maka's lead. Soul ran his finger along the thick case that was all black with a big yellow soul in the middle. They walked for what seemed like hours, "Maka why the hell is this taking so long!?" Maka just sighed and kept on walking. "Yo, Maka!?" She sill didn't reply, "MAKA!?" Maka stopped and glared at him over her shoulder. "What?!" She hissed, "geeez girls are so angry all the time." "Well maybe they wouldn't be if the boys weren't so rude! Boys are so sloppy, and stupid, and most important, annoying!" Maka was really pissed; Soul just rolled his eyes and kept moving.

Maka rushed into the doors that lead inside the school. "Maka what's rush?! Where already late!" Soul stopped his music and pulled out the buds and wrapped then into a ball. Maka bursted into the classroom, every face looked at hers. Maka was huffing from running; Professor Stein drew his attention towards her. "Well look who showed up late" Stein said smirking. Maka showed a forced smile, and sat down Soul following. Stein returned going over the steps of dissecting a bird on the old chalk board. Half the class was snoring or daydreaming, obviously bored. Maka slumped back with her head in her book War and Peace. Soul closed his eyes, trying to get some shut eye. Tsubaki watched Professor Stein teach the lesson, even though he has gone over it about 5 times. Black Star was on his black razor flip phone texting. Patti was on her third generation blue pantech, playing with her giraffe phone charm. Liz was doing her makeup, while Kid was fidgeting with his fingers and whispering how Liz was being unsymmetrical. Once the lunch bell rang everyone rushed out of the class and sat with their clicks. Black Star was rambling at how amazing he was, while everyone ate. Tsubaki just blushed and shook her head.

When Maka and Soul arrived back at their house Maka locked herself in her room. She sat in the corner and she pulled out her book and read. Soul slouched on the couch bored, he was sure glad it was Friday. Maka looked down at her phone she saw the text it was Tsubaki

_Hey Maka-chan we still on tonight? _

_Yeah where still on I'm packing my bag, see you soon _

_Kk ;) _

Maka got up and packed her bag for Tsubaki's sleepover. It was going to be chilly so she packed one of her mom's old sweatshirts.

Soul saw Blair walk into the room with a small bra and underwear on. His nose started to bleed as she came closer. "Blair! Get off me!" He shout "hehe your so cute souly!" She purr, Soul turned his arm into a blade and stabbed her back. "Ow! Oh souly you better be careful!" She cooed. "Get off me!" He shoved his blade once more, she jumped back and screamed. "Oh it's alright Souly remember? I can't stay mad I would never yell at you. Now let me go clean up."

Maka walked in with her bag on her shoulder, "Soul!? What did you do to Blair!?" "She was shoving her boobs in my face!" Maka took a seat next to him, "we need to do something about this" Soul said clenching his teeth. "About what?" "BLAIR!?" "Oh, well you could always get a girlfriend" Maka said shrugging "what!? Why?" Soul said a little too fast. "What's wrong Soul? Have something against getting a girlfriend?" "No, girlfriends are cool. But how is that going to work?" "Well when Blair sees you have someone then she'll leave you alone, because you're with another girl." Soul thought about the idea for awhile. A car horn went off outside and Maka knew it was Liz, ready to pick her up. "Just think about it" Maka said and left "bye Soul!" She shouted and left the complex,

Maka switched seats with Kid in the passenger's seat. Black star moved from the back seat and they headed to Maka and Soul's apartment. Liz drove off and to Tsubaki's house, when the arrived they were greeted by Tsubaki and Patti "yeahhh! Girls sleepover!" Patti yelled excited, Maka giggled and put her stuff in Tsubaki's room. They all stayed up watching movies, playing truth or dare, talking, texting ect. Till 4:30am when they finally crashed, sound asleep during the cold winter night.

**Hoped you liked it! Tell me how I did! Kk bye!**

**I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER! =( It would be nice though…. **

**-Avatarbender23**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I wasn't really in the mood of writing this one. BUT I think it will be a good one, thank you for the tip in my review! I will do that! You guys are awesome! Ok enjoy!**

Soul opened the door, to see Black Star and Kid in the door step. He moved aside to let them in. They all sat on the couch, and Black Star started to brag about how he surpassed god. Kid stared to shake and his fingers started to twitch. He was going crazy he couldn't hold it in anymore

"Soul!"

Soul's head spun around to face the grim reaper, "Yeah?"

"Why isn't your couches at the perfect angle!? And your table! Why AREN'T all your place mats facing the middle! Your cabinets aren't in order?!" The grim reaper

complained as he walked around pointing.

"Because I'm not a freak like you." Soul said slumping against the leather couch.

Kid started running around the house fixing things. While mumbling to him self he shouldn't be alive, and how it's all his fault.

Soul rolled his eyes, "well I have another problem on our hands"

Black star opened one of his eyes, to look at Soul.

"You know how Blair is being all uncool, and shoving her boobs in my face? Well Maka said that getting a girl friend would help."

"And?" Black Star added

Soul shrugged.

"What's wrong will getting a girlfriend Soul?" Black Star said with a smirk. Opening both his eyes,

"Nothing, just I don know if the girl is cool enough for me." Soul said

"Oh I think not, I think that you like Maka." Black Star said still smirking.

Soul hurled forward, almost hitting his head on the coffee table. "What!?"

"You heard me you like Maka"

"Maka is my meister, my roommate, and my friend."

"And girlfriend!" Black Star said balling at Soul's reaction.

"No! Kid do you think this!?" Soul demanded

Kid froze for a moment, "n- no"

"Oh come on! Yes he does Soul!" Black Star wailed,

"W-well it's pretty obvious." Kid said getting back to his work.

"No it's not! I don't like Maka! She's like blood, would you date someone in your blood!?" Soul spat

"If their hot" Black Star said shrugging.

Black Star got weird looks from Kid and Soul,

"What? You guys said date not kiss, or marry."

Soul shook his head out of the subject. "Well I would never even think about dating Maka."

"So you would be fine if Maka was with someone? Like Kid, Ox, Hero, or even me?" Soul clenched his fists and teeth together, when Black Star said that.

Soul didn't know why, but that set him off until he thought about why he was getting mad. It was uncool and unreasonable, so he calmed down and answered.

"No it would be cool," Soul said relaxing. Black Star just shook his head.

~The girls~

Everyone lie asleep, while Maka stare restless at the ceiling. She tossed and turned trying to fall asleep,but her body won the war, she was staying up. Maka knew the dreams where going to start again. But just the other night she didn't even have a dream. Soul was there, maybe he was her charm. Maka wonder why Soul helped her slumber. Probably because he protected me as a weapon, so her protected me from having bad dreams. But now she was wide awake, without her good dream luck charm, what was she thinking!? Soul, her luck charm!? That sounds like a girlfriend of Soul's would say. She was just his nerdy, meister, friend. Sure he was there for her, but that's what best friends are for. Maka eventually closed her eyes, and knew her body would give up it the fight. Then go to sleep, and she was right her eyes speaker and she dream. But this time it was a different dream, a horrible one.

_The image of Soul getting hurt by Crona, rang in her mind. How could she be so weak? She is very strong now but before she was so clueless. He was so brave to protect her. Memories run though her head of times he stood up to protect her. There were about 10,000,000 when they first met professor Frankenstein, Crona, Ashra, and more. Then what happened next, Maka ran after Crona to take his soul. He was now a full Kishin, Maka sneaked up on him and punched him right in the back. Crona turned around and pop Ragnarok came out of him. "You'll PAY! FOR HURTING SOUL!" Maka screamed out "now I'll take YOURS! With my bare hands!" Crona looked to the side of himself like always, his huge gray eyes where nice and round. Fear read all over him, Maka had a slick smile. 'I don't need to put one hand on him; I can kill him with my words.' She thought, when Crona threw his sword towards her she dogged it. "Do it again!" Ragnarok shouted, "I'm trying" Crona said. He did a more powerful hit this time but Maka dogged it again. Then Ragnarok did the scream residence. "Ragnarok!? I didn't tell you to do that!" Crona yelled at his weapon, "Well you don't know what you're doing!" Ragnarok shouted, "I do to!" Crona argued, "No! You just a wimp, and don't want to hurt a girl. Or you don't know how to deal with such a strong soul." "Well it's just hard to deal with stuff like this!" Crona shouted even louder. Ragnarok started to beat Crona again."Why do you listen to him?" Maka interrupted them. Crona look away from his weapon and he fixed his eyes on her. "What?" He asked. "I said, why do you listen to him? He beats you, and bosses you around. You're the mister Crona, not him. He is just in your blood." She said brushing the dirt off her clothes. Crona thought of what she just said, he was still confused. "You're the meister, he is supposed to be listening to you." "Don't listen to her Crona, she is just trying to put unnecessary thoughts in your head." Ragnarok said rolling his eyes. "See! There he goes again bossing you around, like you're his puppet." Maka pointed out, Crona still thought about it. 'She's right you know' he thought. "Are you serious!? You really think she's right!?" Ragnarok yelled, "You keep forgetting I'm apart of you! I can hear everything you say in your head Crona!" Ragnarok pointed out once more. Maka rolled her eyes at the weapon and his mister arguing. "Tell him no" Maka ordered to Crona."You would really pick this girl you just met over me!? You don't even know her name!" Ragnarok barked, "Now's the time Crona, say NO." She ordered once more. Too many people where talking to him at once Crona was ready to explode! "STOP IT!" He finally yelled. "I can't give up Ragnarok! Now I'm going to take your soul!" He shouted to Maka, "why? You're just a pathetic loser, all you want is to be left alone in a room dark and empty." She started to walk towards him, "you're not scared of people, and you're scared of yourself. You don't know what turn your going to take, where you're going to end up. When I saw your soul it was blocked by a black snake. Someone is controlling you, you don't want to do this, but you're forced to. You have no choice but to follow, that's why you listen to Ragnarok because you're so used to listening. You have no mind of your own." Crona felt like he was stabbed 2,000,000 times, he was afraid. Then extreme pain shot though Crona's body like 3 bullets at once. He started to scream he look at his hands, they where bleeding. But this time they weren't black, they where red! He had normal blood!? Ragnarok started to melt then he was just a weapon. "Ragnarok!? Screech residence! Talk to me!" But there was no answer, where Ragnarok's lips used to be on the sword was gone, Ragnarok was dead. "HOW DARE YOU! YOU KILLED RAGNAROK!" Crona barked, "he was my only friend! Now you're going to PAY! I WILL TAKE YOUR SOUL!" Crona took his weapon and jabbed it into Maka. "YOU TOOK MY FRIENDS LIFE!" Maka shouted pulling out the sword from her thigh. "I LOVED HIM!" She shouted once more. Crona was in shock; he did take someone's life, not just someone millions. Then he felt his own weapon jabbed in his back. Maka did it, "You could of been good." She said with a tear running down her check. Crona screamed once more and his blood oozed, it turned into knifes even though it was red. Crona took one sharp one and stabbed Maka in the heart. She shriek in pain, she sword Maka had grasping in her hand, and into Crona's back, she went deeper, And twirled it around. Crona let out one last weep then fell to his knees. He disappeared and left his soul behind him. Maka held it in her hands tears running down her face. The red crusty soul was full of fear that still lived. Maka choked on her own blood. She finally realized that the sharp object was still in her heart, she fell to her knees just like Crona and grasp for air. She heard footsteps running towards her, they where heavy. She saw a burry figure running; it had a short sleeved white Te-shirt on and the short sleeves where red. Some blue jeans and white hair, Soul. "Maka!" He shouted to her. She opened her fingers to Crona's soul. "You're not dead" she whispered. "Who's soul is that?" He asked with a crack in his voice but he shed no tears. "Crona... I thought he killed you." She mumbled, she closed her eyes genteelly, as her heart rate stopped. "I love you Soul..." Maka said smiling and her breathing stopped. Soul lean down and gave her a soft kiss, letting Maka die in the cool soft rain. As small tears balled up in his red eyes and they fell, but yet me made no noise._

**I wanted this one to be a little more dramatic gosh I posted this late! Lol sorry but please take your time to tell me how you think I did! I love what I'm reading its making all my days! Ok bye thanks!**

**I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER! There I said it…. **

**Soul: "so are you some avatar freak?"**

**Maka: *gives Soul a MAKA CHOP* "Don't be so rude you idiot!"**

**Me: *turns around and runs away***

**-Avatarbender23**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyyyy its SUNDAY! You know what that means! Thank you for all the tips and AWESOME reviews! Here is your virtual COOKIE! Ok now this one is ok, but I promise next one will be really interesting! I'm trying to sneak my way into SoMa nut it's a little hard… I haven't done "chapter names" yet so yeah I'm going to start that! Its not modern day but the characters are a little out of character sorry! Anyway enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: Haunting dreams and lingering nightmares **

Maka shot up from her horrible slumber. She started to cry,

'_**When are they going to end?'**_

Maka sob to herself, she pulled her knees up to her chest.

_**'Why does this keep happening to me?!'**_

Maka thought as she wiped away her salty tears. Tsubaki fluttered her eye lids open to hear Maka. She sat up,

"Maka are you ok?" Tsubaki asked sleepily,

Maka jerked her head over to Tsubaki rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Then she let out a nerves laugh.

"Are you sure Maka-chan?" Tsubaki said pushing her tiredness aside. While she put her worrying, into her best friends hands.

"Yes Tsubaki, I'm fine!" Maka said making sure Tsubaki new that she was indeed fine.

"Your eyes are red and puffy...Why?"

"I- I- I was- well I was maybe...crying..." Maka said, knowing Tsubaki had won the war.

"Maka-chan!? Why are you ok?!" Tsubaki weep rushing over to Maka's side. She started to rub Maka's back,

Tsubaki made Maka get all choked up. "I-I-" she began, her nose running. Maka sucked the snot it in grabbing a tissue.

"It's ok to cry Maka-chan" Tsubaki reminded her.

"Cry no! Me crying? Why would I cry?!" Maka wailed,

Tsubaki took her friend into a hug. So that Maka could cry without anyone seeing. Maka's voice started to tremble,

"I- I- I'm fine! I don't need to cry!" But that just made Tsubaki squeeze her even tighter.

"We will always be here for you Maka..." Tusbaki's voice trailed off.

She was thinking how hard Maka's past was, with her mom leaving her, and her dad cheating and drinking. All the kids calling her names like book freak. Nerdy bird, some even called her a bitch. She was bullied 24/7 even at her own house!

Time seemed to stop as Maka laid there is Tsubaki's arms. She calmed herself down, so she wouldn't have a dramatic outburst.

Patti rubbed her eyes sitting up, "you guys ok?"

Then she started to giggle at Maka her makeup was ruined. Maka looked like a raccoon in a water park!

"Hahahaha!" Patti barked with laughter, waking Liz.

"Guys I'm trying to get some sle-" she stop to stare. "Ughhhh...?"

Maka blush and ran to the bathroom to clean herself up.

"Guys!? That wasn't very nice!" Tsubaki shout, but she whispered so Maka wouldn't hear.

"She looked like a messed up clown!" Patti ball,

Tsubaki glared at her. "She was crying!"

Patti stop, "she was crying?"

"Maka...crying?! I don't think so Tsubaki." Liz said confused,

Tsubaki closed her eyes, and slowly shook her head. "Patti you have to apologize when she comes back out!" Tsubaki snapped

"But she looked so funny!" Patti said still giggling.

Maka washed off her face sleepily. She was embarrassed, tired, and sad all at once. Maka looked at herself in the merrier, she got all the makeup. She slumped up against the door, and dragged her body down it. Sighing she sat there on the blue fuzzy bathroom mat. She was still up against the white wooden door, drifting off into a sleep.

"I'm going to go use Black Star's bathroom. I'll be right back, try to calm her down." Tsubaki pleaded,

"We calm Kid down all the time, how hard could it be calming down Maka!?" Patti shouted smiling

Liz gently knocked on the bathroom door, "Maka...are you alright?"

Maka lifted her head up, to the sound of Liz's voice. "Y-yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

Liz elbowed Patti in the ribs. "Say you're sorry-!" She whispered,

"I'm Sorry Maka, just you looked so funny!" Patti said, and Liz rolled her eyes.

"It's ok Maka, there's no need to be upset." Liz cooed

"Whoever said I was upset?" Maka said wiping the tears that where quickly escaping from her eyes.

"Tsubaki..." Patti answered,

Liz glared at her little sister. "Why the hell did you say that Patti?!" She scowled,

"What? Maka asked, I was answering her question." Patti said folding her arms.

Maka giggled at the two girls. They were trying to calm her down, but they were just arguing. She opened the door and gave them both a big hug.

"Thanks guys for caring..." She whispered and went back into the living room.

"See sis I told you it's easy as cheering up Kid. What's the difference with Maka?" Patti bragged,

Tsubaki walked out from the hallway, which had lead to the bedrooms. "Maka-chan, do you feel better?" Tsubaki said giving her a warm hug.

Maka giggled a bit, "Yeah, Liz and Patti came over and tried to help."

"Tried?" Tsubaki asked puzzled,

"Yeah, but instead they were just arguing. It's the thought that they tried counts. Thanks Tsubaki" Maka said returning the hug.

Maka slid her phone to life, just when Liz and Patti entered the room.

"Oh my god, its 6:30 in the morning guys!" Liz howled, looking down at her maroon b-jeweled phone.

"Some sleepover this was!" Patti shouted,

They had so much fun. Just when they thought everything was going smoothly in death city. It turned into a disaster.

**~a few hours later with the girls~ **

Maka packed her stuff, ready to go back to her own home. Even though it was barely a day, she missed it oh so much. Maka missed the fluffy teal bed spread, on her queen sized mattress. She missed her dusty old books, on her wooden shelf. She missed the smell of fresh air every time she swooped open the window. Maka missed her raggedy old stuffy bunny between her pillows. (Which Maka kept secret from Soul still to this day.) Soul, she missed Soul the most. Thinking about Soul, dreaming about him, made Maka obsessed. Which Maka would not mention to anyone! Made her miss Soul like crazy.

Tsubaki woke Maka from her daydream. "Maka-chan, are you alright?"

Maka blinked a few times, before coming back down to earth.

"Yeah, sorry I was daydreaming." She said blushing, and dropping her bag.

Tsubaki picked it up and handed it to her, "About what?"

Maka smiled a thank you. "About...living under water..?"

"Sounds neat" Tsubaki giggled.

The motorcycle screeched into the driveway leaving a puff of smoke around it.

"Looks like Soul is here," Liz said hauling her bag over her shoulder.

Liz jingled the keys around her finger, Waiting for Patti to finish packing. Patti came out with a big smile on her face.

"Hi guys!" She boomed

"Why are you so energetic? We were up all night!" Liz complained,

They all had black bags under their eyes. Maka,Tsubaki and Liz where all exhausted.

"Well, I'm just trying to stay in a good mood!" Patti howled,

Maka walked into the room, when her phone vibrated in her pocket. She slipped it out, it was a text from Soul.

_**Meet me outside I'm waitn 4 u.**_

Maka rolled her eyes, at his unkind gesture of not coming inside.

"Ok Soul is waiting for me! Bye guys," Maka said giving them all a hug.

"See you in school tomorrow Maka-chan!" Tsubaki yelled after her, as Maka left the humble house.

Maka sat on the back of the motorcycle.

"Well that was rude..." Maka snapped.

"What?!" Soul said with a high pitched puzzled voice.

"You didn't even go in there to say hi." She said with her arms crossed, blowing her bangs out of her eyes.

"We see them every dam day!" Soul barked, but Maka just rolled her eyes and gave him a Maka-chop.

"Yeah but it would still be polite." Maka mumbled

"Let's just get out of here" Soul sighed.

Soul was still thinking about how Maka wanted him to have a girlfriend. Also how Black Star was saying he liked Maka.

'_**She's just my good friend, and my meister. I don't know why I made such a big deal about when Black Star bragged if Maka had a boyfriend.' **_He thought__

It just made his blood boil, and he couldn't control it. '_**Let's just go home…' **_Soul thought again, as he drove off into the daylight sky.

**Ok so whacha thinnnnk? I know it's a little rusty, BUT don't worry I'm going to make it nice and juicesy! Sorry for some grammar mistakes! MAKA CHOP! Bye!**

**I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER! =,( **

**Maka: See what you did?! You yelled at her now she ran off!**

**Soul: well sorrrrry! **

**Maka: you idiot come on! *runs after* **

**Me: *runs faster* **

**Soul:*follows behind* **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I quickly wrote this so it might be a little sloppy! Anyway I have an OC of mine you will hear about her later, so you're going to have to read to find out! Kk enjoy! **

**Chapter 5: Happiness Hit Her like a Train On A Track**

It was next day of school, 12:45pm, it was lunch time All 8 friends sat together. Black Star had a smirk on his face, Seeing Soul helping Maka get her food.

'Yep its official those two cannot survive without each other.' He thought

Soul and Maka took a seat at the brown lunch table.

"Are you sure this stuff won't kill me?" Maka asked discussed,

Soul rolled his eyes, and shoved the nimble wooden chop sticks, with the pork on them into his mouth. He gulped down his pork,

"No Maka, now can you just eat."

"We'll sorrrry! Just with all the rumors and this stuff looks so gross!"

"We'll the rumors are true, but it's the only thing they provide." Soul said, he seemed pretty satisfied with the slob.

Maka took some puck green noodles, onto the small wooden chopsticks. Maka looked discussed with the cold, ugly colored noodles. But yet Maka put it into her mouth, her face screamed

'I'm going to barf!'

Just then her face turned the color of the noodles. She felt terrible, a forced smile came upon Maka. Her spine shivered, she pushed the tray of week old noodles away from her.

"You get used to it" Black Star said. He put his legs onto the brown table. Tsubaki nudged Black Star in the ribs.

"What?" Black star hissed,

"Please get your feet off the table were not at home." Tsubaki whispered,

"Hahahah you never had school lunch before Maka?!" Patti shouted,

"No..." Maka mumbled embarrassed.

Just then she pulled out a crinkled up sticky note.

"Soul, I have some girl's that would like to date you." Maka said, and started to read the names.

"Ratana, Yehah, Korra, and Kiana. That's all I got so far."

Soul shrugged, "that's cool."

"Huh? Well you have to meet them, and you have to pick one you hore." Maka growled,

Soul groaned, "When?"

"How about Saturday, I can ask them if you want that day."

"Cool," he added careless.

Maka just snapped then, she rose out of her seat, and slammed her hands on the table. "IF YOU ARE GOING TO BE CARELESS WHY BE IN A RELATIONSHIP ANYWAY?! YOU HAVE TO BE COMMITTED TO THE RELATIONSHIP!" She spat,

Everyone stared at her, as she stormed out of the lunch room.

"What the hell was that about?" Black Star hissed,

"Soul you idiot," Tsubaki mumbled quietly.

**~Tsubaki and Maka~**

Tsubaki rose from the table and smiled. "I'll go calm her down," and she ran after Maka.

"Maka-chan, are you alright?" Tsubaki blushed and smiled,

Maka sighed "it's just." Tsubaki stopped her,

"Spirit...I know Maka-chan" she grabbed her in a hug.

"You don't have to finish," she cooed.

Maka hugged her back, smiling. "Thanks Tsubaki" Maka said heart fully.

**~everyone else~ **

"What the heck did I do?!" Soul said puzzled, Black Star shrugged.

Patti just laughed, as Liz ate. Kid was fidgeting with his food, making it evenly onto the tray.

"I'm going to go find them." Soul sighed

Soul rushed down the busy hallways sweeping passed students faces. When he ran into a girl knocking them both back, her books scattered all around the hallway floors of the DWMA.

"Sorry, I'm in a rush" Soul said standing up. He started gathering up some of her books.

"It's ok" she answered collecting her books.

Soul handed her some books and she smiled slightly.

"Thanks" She put her hand out, "I'm Saoztdiak what's your name?"

"I never heard that name before, I'm Soul." Soul took her hand and shook it.

"That's what everyone says, my friends call me Sao."

**((Just so u guys know its pronounced SAY-O)) **

"Sao, I like that." Soul added,

Sao twisted the end of her braid hair around her finger. She blushed; Sao had dark black hair that matched her blue and white school uniform. Even though they had no school uniforms, she was wearing one. It looked somewhat a sailor's uniform, Sao was wearing some white flats with a blue outline. Sao's eyes where the size of the moon they where a deep ocean light blue color. She had peach skin, a little bit pale.

"Thanks, I like your name too!" She added smiling,

Soul smirked, "yeah it's pretty cool."

"Well you should get going you said you where in a hurry. I'll see you around!" Sao added chucking,

"Yeah, later Sao" Soul said walking off and into the hallway.

Sao shook her head in amusement, blushed and walked the other way.

**~Tsubaki and Maka~**

"You can go on back to lunch I'm going to go to the library." Maka said to Tsubaki,

Tsubaki as always not wanting to leave her friend didn't want to go back without Maka. But she knew Maka wanted to be alone, so she nodded and walked back to the lunch room, alone.

Maka walked down a dark hallway, there wasn't any class rooms or anything in this part of the DWMA. Plus she, and about 5 other kids where the only ones who went to the library. She made a sharp turn to a door an opened it. The room was huge and flooded with books. It had looked like no one, since she last visited, had touched the books. The dusty old shelves still remained dusty; the quiet whistle noise of the wind still howled threw the window. At least it was quiet so she could focus on her book. What was she thinking? She could go on the busy streets of crowding people, with lots of noise and still focus on her book.

Maka sat in her usual seat in the library, a small dark corner behind a few book shelves. But this time Maka didn't feel the alone feeling. She felt like she was being watched by someone. The feeling got stronger; she lifted her nose out of her book and looked around, the hairs on the back of her neck prickled. Was she being watched?

Indeed she was by a man; he wore a black suit and ski mask covering his face. He looked like some ninja; of course Maka didn't notice he was looking in from a pretty far distance. He was no good man; he was in a highly trained group of people that were sent to put the DWMA to an end. Of course who else would be a better person to do the job of the boss then…..Medusa.

**Ooook! Glad I finally got that chapter off my chest! Medussssaaaa's back! Hehehe and better than ever! Hoped you liked this chapter! Now I'm glad I got to introduce Sao to you guys! She's really perdy! Anyway I'm putting up a contest for you guy's who ever can guess where I got the name Sao from gets to be an OC in my next chapter! Just say your guess and submit your name or whatever name you want me to use and I'll put you in! How fun! If nobody wins then I might put up a hint so you guys can guess! But I'll tell you guys so don't worry I won't leave you hanging! Ok bye!**

**I DON'T OWN SOULEATER! ='(**

**But Sao is MINE! AND ONLY MINE!**

**My chapter name is song lyrics it's not mine **

**-Avatarbender23**

**Maka: "I'm sorry; Soul here is just an idiot." *nudges Soul in the ribs* "Soul, don't you have something to say?" **

**Soul: "ow! Oh yeah, sorry"**

**Me: *smiles* "it's ok" **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok here is another chapter! No one has guessed her name!? The contest is still up! Have fun with it! It ends next Sunday! **

**Chapter 6: Your Hands Are Mine To Hold**

The man in black pulled out a cool sliver walky-talky. He pressed the smooth button along the side of the talky.

"I have the catch on the girl, Maka. You were right she loves the library this is the 5th time in 3 days!" He said into the small device.

A muffled pixilated voice replied,

"Good, and of course I'm right. I'm always right; you should know that by now agent. Hurgo." It was the slick evil voice of Medusa.

((It's pronounced HER-GO))

"Yes ma'm" Hurgo replied. He hooked the walky-talky behind him on his shirt.

The school bell buzzed, and Maka got up from her sitting position. She pulled open the wooden exit door it opened with a creek. She hauled herself out of the library, and once again into the dark secluded hallway.

Maka walked to her next class, she slid the door open to see flooding kids rushing around the classroom to get to the seats next to their friends. Maka shuffled her feet towards the seat that she always sits in, next to Soul.

Soul gave her a small smile, but she just glared at him then stuck her head in her book.

Soul grunted wondering why Maka was so pissed earlier. It's just a meet up, it's not like its prom. So when he just said "ok whatever" she just freaked.

Liz tapped one hand of her French manicure nails, on the flat surface in front of her. She yawned as she turned her body looking over to the wall, as class started.

Patti was just sitting in her chair laughing. At Kid who was crying at how he couldn't write his name, symmetrically.

Tsubaki looked very interested in the lesson, as she leaned in.

Black Star's seat remained empty as usual. He was probably going to show up "fashionably late."

Stein reviewed the lesson on the cycle of life. How their mussels and organs rot and get eaten by insects. His dark eerie voice echoed and bounced against the walls. It rang into the students ears of the DWMA.

The door opening interrupted Stein's lesson. Sao's calming but joyful face peeked into the room.

"Hello" she greeted smiling.

Soul lifted his head up, to see her same expression as he did 30 minutes ago. She looked so cheerful; he could already tell that she was the kind to hide her emotions.

Stein rolled his chair over to her.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot. Class this is the new exchanged student, Sao." Stein introduced.

"Sorry I'm late! I got lost," She added blushing.

"Why yes, this is a pretty big school we have here." Stein said smirking.

"Sit where ever you like." He added, and Sao nodded.

There was an empty seat to Soul's right. Once Sao spotted him she sat in the empty seat.

"Hi" she whispered and smiled.

"Hi" Soul answered.

"So this is the famous Death Weapon Meister Academy?"

"Yeah, but no one calls it that anymore. We just call it the DWMA." Soul said chuckling.

"Oh, sorry" Sao blushed.

"It's alright, so are you a weapon? Or are you a meister?" Soul asked.

"I'm a meister, what about you?" Sao answered then questioned.

"Weapon, this is my meister Maka." Soul introduced.

Maka smiled and waved,

"Oh hi!" Sao waved back.

Once the day was done Soul and Sao ended up having 5 classes together. Soul asked Sao out so now he suspected the Blair problem to disappear. Maka was glad for them, but she still felt a little uncertain.

Soul walked Sao home instead of walking with Maka, Black Star, and Tsubaki.

**~Black Star, Tsubaki and Maka~**

So Maka-chan I heard that Soul and Sao might be going out." Tsubaki asked,

"Yeah, but I'm just glad he's not that careless about it." Maka said sighing.

'Sure you are' Black Star thought.

"Haha well that's good" Tsubaki smiled.

"Yeah, sure it is" Black Star added.

Tsubaki gave Black Star a spoiling look. Saying what the heck was that for?! BlackStar just shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Maka asked confused.

"Well, since Soul now has a girlfriend, it's a problem you guys can't stand to be without each other. So now that your without each other it will be hard."

Maka blushed, "what?! I can live without Soul! Besides she's not his girlfriend. It's not like I love him to death!"

"I think you do" Black Star snapped.

"You don't know anything Black Star, so just stay out of this." Maka said giving him a hard Maka-chop.

"Well I'm just saying he's going to miss a lot of things you guys always do. He might even forget your birthday." Black Star argued rubbing his head, Where some blood was escaping.

"He wouldn't forget my birthday." Maka mumbled.

**~Soul and Sao~**

"Come on, I want to take you somewhere." Soul rushed her out of the DWMA.

He strolled her into Death City Amusement park.

"I used to come here with my brother Wes. When we were kids, it was when our family wasn't that hard. It was also before he became a jerk and a stuck up brat." Soul explained.

Sao looked at him gently. She felt bad for him, he didn't seem to have a good past. She touched his arm,

Soul turned his head to face her, she gave him a smile trying to make him feel better. He gave her a smirk back then shoved the memories out of his brain.

"Come on, let's go see if some of these rides are still running!" Soul roared excited.

Sao looked scared, but she wanted best for Soul, so she nodded.

The first ride was called "warl-o-death" it looked like a roller coaster. Soul rushed over to the cart it was a bit rusty but it looked promising.

Sao got into the cart first. Soul ran over to the red lever and pushed it forward. The old time music started to play as the motor roared. At the last second Soul hopped onto the cart and chuckled. As the cart rose there was fake screaming sound effects at the top of the hill.

The ride hauled forward and they fell straight down. Sao and Soul both screamed with fear and excitement. They spun around the track, going upside down, and twisted. In the end the ride yanked on the breaks.

Soul and Sao started balling with laughter and went again.

**~Maka~**

Maka sat alone on the couch, wrapped in a blanket, and a box of popcorn. She was waiting for Soul to arrive. There was a movie popped in on pause. It was movie night; Maka looked over at the clock 9:30. Soul and Maka always watched a movie on Monday nights. She still at alone, staring at the door hoping she would hear the key in the lock hole turn and the door opening to Soul's face.

Maka sighed, 'Black Star was right' she thought.

'Well what if he wasn't? What if Soul was hurt and couldn't find help? Or what if he's on his way to the hospital and can't reach my cell?'

Maka took her phone and dialed his number just to see if he was ok. When she herd the phone being answered no one said hello. She just heard screaming and laughing of Soul and Sao.

"Hello?" Maka said into the speaker.

"Soul?" She added.

But there was no answer in return just screaming and laughing. Maka hung up the phone, Black Star was right.

**~Sao and Soul~**

Sao and Soul rode the old rides. They played the old carnival games for what seemed all night.

"I would like to do that again some time." Soul said walking Sao home.

Sao blushed "me too."

Soul stopped at Sao's doorstep.

"Goodnight Sao" Soul said.

"Goodnight, thank you for taking me out for so much fun!" She shouted

"I think I'm the one who's supposed to be thanking you." Soul added.

"Bye Soul, I'll see you tomorrow." Sao slowly closed the door behind her.

She watched Soul leave her doorstep and walk off into the night. Then she climbed up the stairs and into her room smiling. When she entered the room she frowned, remembering why she was here. The pink walky-talky on her desk called her in.

"Sao? Are you there Sao?" The eerie voice called.

She sighed and grabbed the walky-talky.

"Yes, I'm here." She said.

"Good, now I have a new assignment for you." The voice boomed

"Wait, you mean my family isn't released?" Sao whimpered.

"Not just yet, I need you to do something else with you assignment."

"Then...will my family be released?"

"Very well" it echoed.

Sao took one last long sigh. "What do you need me to do?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Ok this one has EVEN more suspense and action! Thank you for all the AMAZING reviews! Now I decided to post today because, I just couldn't wait it has so much action! So this to the guest who was crying, when she/he found out about Soul having a girlfriend. **

**I know! I would have cried too if this wasn't my story! Soul and Maka are such an amazing couple! I'm a SoMa fan so don't worry their going to be together! Like I said before I'm not backing out on SoMa! ;) Ok now I know I didn't update last Sunday. I had no wifi sorry, so to make up for it I wrote a double chapter! **

**The contest is still up if you're interested!**

**If you forgot my review in the end of the story will refresh your memory!**

**Or you can privet message me and I'll answer all your questions!**

**Chapter7: My soul plays the keys, and my heart plays the drums **

Soul opened the door with his key. He saw Maka asleep on the couch.

_'What was she doing there?'_ Soul wondered._ 'Was she waiting for me perhaps?' _

He saw the TV was still on it had a very dim light though. Soul walked over, and once he held the remote up the TV came to life. It was a movie, on pause?

_'Wait,'_

Soul looked over at Maka she had a blanket wrapped around her. The bowl of popcorn was curled in her right arm. She was in her pj's sound asleep.

Soul slapped his forehead, remembering movie night was tonight.

_'Well I live with Maka so what's the big deal if I missed one movie night.'_ Soul thought.

He walked passed her on the couch. She was clenching her fists, and a tear ran out of her left eye, then down her cheek, stopping at her chin. Soul looked puzzled.

_'Was she alright? Of course she is she's fine. Wait, could it be her nightmares that's has been having?'_ Soul's thoughts scrambled around in his mind.

He sat down at her legs; Soul put a hand on one of them.

Just then Maka's face turned from hurt and clenched, to relaxed and calm expression. The tear frayed away, and no more fell. Her hands went flat and normal, instead of balls of anger.

_'Wow, did I just do that?'_ Soul thought.

Soul felt Maka move over to the side. He removed his hand and stood up. Soul just watched her for a moment, just sleeping, peacefully sleeping. He snapped back into realty, and went into his room.

A small smile curled up on Maka's face. Her dream turned from horror, to normal.

Soul was in his room changing, when he came out. Maka was still dreaming on the couch. He moved at the edge and moved her legs onto his lap.

'Well this is weird, maybe I should just wake Maka up.'

Soul moved his hand to touch her, when her herd a faint giggle. Maka? Was she laughing...In her dream? Maka has been pretty stressed out with studying and working. She has been trying to get Soul a girlfriend she put all her feelings aside. She hasn't laughed in a few months. Soul liked the charm in her laugh, it was very rare. So he just decided to let her sleep. He flicked the TV on and watched adult swim.

The next morning, on the bus, Sao asked Soul so many questions about Maka and Soul. She wanted to know EVERYTHING.

"It seems to me that you're jealous Sao." Soul snickered.

"No! I- I just want to know everything about my boyfriend." Sao hissed.

"Yeah, you have to know everything about me, not about my life." Soul said leaning back in the bus seat, closing his eyes.

"Well, I... Never mind, I'm happy that I have you and you love me back." Sao said snuggling closer to Soul hold his slender hands. Fluttering her eyes shut, getting some sweet sleep.

Maka sat in the seat across from theirs with her head in a book. She didn't want any business with Soul. Black Star was right, he was going to miss everything. Then he might even forget her birthday...

_'No, Soul wouldn't forget my birthday. It was one mistake, I mean we do live together, so it's not a big deal that he missed one thing.'_ Maka thought, convincing herself.

The school day swept by like a broom on cleaning day. Soul, Maka, and Sao walked along the path that led to the neighborhood of Soul and Maka's condo.

"Hey, look I'm sorry for missing movie night yesterday." Soul apologized.

"It's ok" Maka forgave.

"What? You're not mad? You get mad over almost everything?!" Soul barked.

"I do not?! But, I'm trying not to hold that much of a grudge on things." Maka squealed.

"I made Soul miss that?! I'm so sorry! I didn't know you guys were busy..." Sao desperately apologized.

"It's fine! He missed only one night!" Maka smiled, calming Sao's nerves down.

"Ok? Well to make up for it I bought us movie tickets to Death Theater, so we can see a movie." Soul said.

"Oh, thanks Soul is it tonight?" Maka thanked.

"Yep,It will just be you, me, and Sao just the three of us."

Maka's heart sank not that she didn't mind, but she wanted Soul to herself. Just for one night she wanted to have fun again. Maka sighed and smiled.

"Cool, sure I'll meet you at the front of the theater at eight." Sao said and turned the corner to her house.

"Bye Sao" Soul waved.

"Bye Maka!" "Bye Soul" she pecked at Soul's check and blushed.

Maka's temper raised, but she locked her words away in her mouth. Instead she just waved and walked away.

"What the hell was that?!" Soul growled jogging up to her side.

"Nothing, I waved goodbye." Maka explained.

"Yeah, but then you stormed off like some tragic scene."

"No, I was just leaving that's it..." Maka argued.

Soul shrugged knowing if he added another thing Maka would just argue some more.

Once Maka and Soul got back to their condo, they got ready.

"Soul let's go!" Maka howled down the hallway.

"Hey, I'm going to go pick up Sao. Go on ahead without us we'll catch up." Soul said entering the room.

Maka hid her sad expression, and looked to the floor but nodded.

"You're not planning on ditching me are you?!" Maka shot her head up.

"No! I'm picking her up, we'll be there soon, trust me." Soul explained.

"I do trust you silly! Your my partner remember? Also, don't forget, my best friend." Maka said smiling.

"Y-you smiled?" Soul's face expression turned confused.

"Oh...you don't want me to smile? Sorry." Maka's face went pale white, and she frowned.

"No, no that's not it, just like you haven't smiled in...Like forever!" Soul chucked.

"Ok then, see you there! Wait, you have the tickets right?" Maka asked.

"Yeah, we'll be right there promise." Soul said.

They both turned different ways down the sidewalk.

~Sao~

She left her door open, she rushed into the over decorated house. She was late! She was supposed to report the information right now! Sao grabbed the walky-talky from the computer desk.

"Sao calling in, come in come in." She said into the pink speaker.

"Sao, you're late" the muffled voice replied.

"I know, I'm sorry I got caught up with him." Sao apologized

"Did you get the information I wanted?" It asked.

"Y-...yes I did" Sao's words stumbled.

"Good..." It replied.

~Soul~

Soul hauled his feet down Sao's street. Searching for her address, he patted his hand along his side. Matching the beat his feet made, kissing the side walk. He found the tan colored house with her address on the dark brown plate. It was hung up upon the red brick, along the side of the house. Soul walked to the door, he reach for the door bell, when he saw the door was a creek open.

"Sao?" He thought aloud.

Soul pushed the black stone door open. It revealed a cute, snug, living room. He took a step in wondering if he should invade.

_'Well whatever I'm inside anyway._' Soul thought.

Soul started to wander the empty house quietly calling out her name. He tapped up the stairs and called her name out a couple more times. Then he heard her talking, to herself?

"Sao?" Soul called for the last time.

~Sao~

"Ok, now go to the Death Theater and she should be there. Both of them," Sao explained into the talky.

"Perfect my darling, you did splendid."

"Now, can you please release my family?" Sao choked.

"Not just yet Sao. If I told you once I told you 1,000,000 times, not just yet. We still don't have the boy in our hands."

Sao growled, "well what do you want me to do!?"

"We need to split them up first, so they don't have each other to work with. By taking the girl, the boy will be weak and almost useless. Then that's when we strike him. Once we move on, we will take the father; he will do anything for her. So now they are both weaponless. It won't do much, none of them need a weapon, but it will have some effect. But as for the biggest man, the biggest problem, I have found his weakness."

Sao sighed, agreeing with the person on the other line.

"Alright, now you're clear of the plan, and you're ready for it?"

Sao was about to answer, when she heard someone call her name. Soul, he was here! He had entered the room, and Sao quickly put the walky-talky behind her.

"Sao?" He asked.

~Maka~

Maka stooped in her tracks, in front of the Death Theater. She gyrated around and sat on the bench, waiting for Sao and Soul.

~Soul and Sao~

"H-hi Soul...whaaaat are you doing here?" Sao asked quickly, trying to turn the volume off from the walky-talky.

"We'll I came here to pick you up? I saw your door open; I thought you were hurt if you left it open. So I opened it and came in and checked the place for you. Are you alright?"

"Oh, sorry and yes I'm fine." Sao answered sweetly.

"Who's that on the talky?" Soul asked.

"What walky-talky?" Sao said disguising it.

"The one behind your back, come on Sao what's going on?" Soul asked.

Sao's mind scrambled for a fake answer, and then it came to her.

"Ok fine you caught me, I'm a secret four color cards gamer." Sao shut her eyes, hoping her would buy it.

"Why is that a secret, and a big deal?" Soul asked.

"Well I thought you were going to think I was weird, because I like a nerdy card game." Sao explained opening her eyes.

"Well then who is on the walky-talky?" Soul asked.

"Ugh, well I have a partner, his name in Jong. He too is obsessed with the game, but he doesn't know I'm a girl, so please keep it that way?" Sao put her skinny index finger onto her lips, and signaled him to keep it a secret.

Soul nodded, "What is this game anyway? I never played it before."

"Ughhh, well it's a game with colored Chinese playing cards." Sao said.

"How about you teach me?" Soul asked, "Sounds fun."

Sao's face went pale, "Ughmm sure?"

Soul and Sao both sat down at the small smooth wooden table. Sao pulled out some of the cards from the four colored cards game.

~Maka~

Maka clicked her heels together and lightly kicked her right foot forward and up.

"Looks like the jokes on me. They ditched me to make some silly prank against me." Maka thought aloud.

'Well Soul has the tickets so I can't go alone.' Maka crunched her fists. She hated being pranked on, it was rude and cruel.

Maka walked along the long narrow path that lead deeper into the city. She walked past the restaurant her father goes to the Chupa Cabra's, and stopped. She had rage build up inside of her, such an evil place! Ah hell with it, just forget it. Maka continued to walk, forgetting the place.

~Spirit and Blair~

"Maaaaaakkkkkaaaaa! I'm sooorrryyy! Daddy loves you and mommy very, very much! He doesss!" The death Scythe wailed.

Blair cooed Spirit, trying to calm him down.

"Oh come on silly! Don't be like that! Maka knows you love her dearly." Blair purred.

Spirit slowly lifted his head towards Blair. He had a snot bubble out of his left nostril.

"Really?" He asked.

Blair closed her eyes and smiled, "Uh-hum" She nodded.

The death scythe looked to the front of the restaurant and saw Maka walking through the window.

"MAKA!? DADDIES COMING MAAAKAKAKAKA!" Spirit yelled.

He ran out and placed the money onto the podium, the old man smiled and bowed.

"That's the spirit! Oh, and come back soon!" Blair shot her fist in the air.

Spirit waved from behind, and then bolted out the door.

~Spirit and Maka~

"Makaaaaaa! Daddy's coming for youuuu!" Spirit sprinted down the street. Drunk, but desperate for his daughter to love him.

Maka twirled around to face her drunken father. Her face instantly brimmed with agony and disappointment.

"What do you want?!" Maka snapped.

"Ooh dear, looookks like I'm alllittlee tipsy." Spirit burped.

"A little? More like a lot." Maka said decussated, wiping the dust from her mini skirt.

Spirit froze, he started to cry. "Maaakkkaaaaa! Whhhhyyy?! Papa loves you! He really does!"

_'Man up, I'll never forgive you papa._' Maka thought.

"Just go back to your booze papa." Maka lashed out.

The dark alleyways showed desperation and somewhere where you could dump all your sorrows into. The old dumpsters where rusty and stuck like a year's ago lunch. The ancient and weary stone walls, where covered in spray paint. Landscape drawings, cuss words, expression words spray painted onto the walls. There where drawings of people and fierce animals all over. There stood a silhouette in the alley. Was this figure familiar? Why yes, it did look VERY similar. Maka stepped into the obfuscated light, not too far away from the mysterious figure.

"Aw, so it is who I thought it would be. You're still a foolish little girl." The figure said.

"Who are you? Wait, I know that voice….." Maka's voice started to shake and tremble.

The person stepped into the light joining Maka's side, her slick evil grin crept across her face.

"L-lady Medusa…." Maka shook.

"Your that little scythe meister, Maka right?" Medusa asked. The black snake came out from her mouth.

"What are you doing here!? Looking to fight me and die again?!" Maka gripped her fists.

"I guess you don't know me as well as you think. I'm a witch remember? I'll always come back, and you know it." Medusa hissed.

"What are you scared?" Maka whirred.

"Oh no, I can kill you and take your soul without lifting a figure."

"I'd like to see you try" Maka challenged.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing, you don't have your weapon." Medusa said rubbing her thumb nail against her index finger. Obviously bored out of her mind,

'_She's right….wait, oh no…papa, he's a weapon'_ Maka thought.

Spirit looked at his daughter with determined eyes.

"Papa, transform into your scythe." Maka demanded.

"Maka…" Spirit gasped.

'_Doesn't she know she can't fight with me? Our souls aren't in link, she h-h-hates meee!'_

"Papa I said transform dam it!" Maka yelled.

Spirit sighed and transformed. He fell to the floor and Maka tried to pick him up, he was heavy. Like Soul was to Black Star, he was heavy when they were fighting Kid.

"Looks to me you aren't going to give up without a fight. So much courage and bravery, that'll disappear soon, trust me." Medusa scowled.

"I won't give up! Till you're done for I will not let you win this fight!" Maka yelled at Medusa, trying to lift Spirit. Maka screamed and lifted the death scythe.

Medusa and Maka fought, Medusa using her vector arrows, Maka using all the things she could with her father.

'_This little girl is just a waste of my time. I could defeat her, but we need her alive so Soul Eater Evans with come after her. I'll just give up, and then steal her once she lets her guard down.'_ Medusa thought.

Medusa lifted his arms up in a crossing x, leaving a perfect shot for Maka to shoot at.

'_There's a perfect shot, but wait, this is a trick. Lady Medusa is way too smart to leave herself open like that. But I have too; this might be the only shot I can get, to hitting her slender skin.' _

Maka aimed from Medusa's open spot, and flung Spirit into it. Medusa quickly disappeared, acting so if they killed her. Spirit transformed back into normal.

"That's it?" He asked.

"No, that can't be I can still sense her soul. She's hiding; let's just go report this to lord death and Professor. Stein, they'll handle it." Maka said getting up.

Spirit started walking and Maka was behind, but he was too distracted, he didn't notice that Maka wasn't behind him.

"Maka?" He asked when she didn't answer he turned around. She wasn't there, was she just behind?

~Maka~

'_It can't be, it's not that easy to defeat a witch. Besides her soul didn't pop up, I'll just tell Lord Death.'_ Maka said to herself.

"No, that can't be I can still sense her soul. She's hiding; let's just go report this to lord death and Professor. Stein, they'll handle it." Maka said getting up.

Maka saw her father start to walk away; she started to follow when she felt a hand jerk her back and into their clutches.

"PAPA!" Maka yelped before her mouth was covered.

She felt a needle, then a sword engage into her body. Then blackness, this was the end….

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNN! Okay who liked it! Told you more action! Hehehe what will happen to Maka? Will Soul save her but then get captured too? There's only one way to find out! Excuse my grammar no body's perfect! **

**I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER! BUT SAO IS MINEEE!**

**The chapter names aren't mine they are song lyrics. **

**Recap of the contest:**** Ok! Who can guess where I got Sao's full name from? Winner gets to be in my story! Good or evil you pick! Put your guess in you review, then put your name, (or whatever name you want me to use) put if you want to be evil or good! If you win you'll be in my story for a chapter or two! If no one guesses right by the time the contest is over then I'll tell you guys. Any questions? Message me or review I'll answer any of your questions! **

**((CONTEST ENDS IN TWO WEEKS)) **

**Me: "Well my name is this for a reason"**

**Soul: "And why is that?"**

**Maka: "You don't have to tell us if you're not comfortable."**

**Me: *Sighs* "well…" **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Updating already! I'm doing it early because I finished early so here you go! This one has lots of hurt/drama. Do you like what I did to the text? Hehe I made I colorful just to make It a little interesting Hopefully you'll like it! Enjoy~**

**Contest ends next Sunday!**

**Chapter 8: **_**Hands are silent, voice is numb.**_

Maka!? What's wrong?" Spirit yelled after his daughter.

When Maka didn't answer, the protective father side took over him. He ran in the direction of Maka's voice. When he stopped his feet sliding off the ground a bit he saw Maka was nowhere to be seen.

"Maka?" He called into the darkness. But Maka was nowhere to be seen, she was...kidnapped.

~Soul and Sao~

"It's been almost an hour and you still don't know how to play this game." Sao chuckled.

Soul growled, "Dammit! I'll learn this game if it's the last thing I do. It's so uncool that I can't learn this in a blink of an eye."

Sao giggled and set the cards aside. "Here, how about we do something you like?"

"What, why?" Soul questioned.

"Just go with it, now come on tell me." Sao pleaded.

"I like to basketball," Soul said leaning onto the couch.

"Ok good! Let's go play some basketball." Sao suggested.

"Oh, I mean I like it, but I usually play with my friends." Soul explained.

"What so you can't play with your girlfriend? It's too uncool to play with someone you care about." Sao said sarcastically.

"No, that's not it Sao and you know it." Soul growled.

"Hehe I know, now come on for real lets go play." Sao giggled.

"Why do you want to play so bad anyway?" Soul asked.

"Well, because you like it."

Soul looked over at Sao.

"You like basketball so it doesn't mean I have to like it, but I still would like to do things that you like with you. If I'm going to be in a relationship with you then I want to do things with you that you like too. You already tried to learn how to play 4 colored cards for me, so I want to do something you like for you." Sao explained and smiled.

Soul slowly shook his head, "you don't have to do that. Besides its foggy out I think it'll rain."

Sao rapidly shook her head, "no, no! I want to play with you! Besides I can kick your butt in basketball anyway, I guess you're just not man enough to play." Sao shrugged.

"Are you threatening me?" Soul asked.

Sao's face went totally pale; she shook her hands in front of her. "No, no! Well yes, but I was only kidding! I'm sorry!" Sao said with desperation.

"Haha I know, see you're too much of a sissy to say tuff things." Soul smirked.

Sao blushed, "I know, just you do it all the time so I wanted to try for you, for us." Sao blushed.

"It's not cool to change yourself unless you want to. It's not cool to change yourself under someone's command. I don't care that you're a sissy, that's who you are. That's the Sao I met and I'm totally cool with, besides a cool guy like me wouldn't want to change someone just for himself."

Sao blushed even more, "thanks Soul." She gave him a hug and wouldn't let go.

"No need to thank me, I didn't do anything?" Soul said giving her a small hug back.

Just then she wrapped her arms around him, and griped him do hard she felt his rib cage. She rested her head on his chest and smiled.

Soul felt her smile crawl upon her lips, spreading her cheeks farther apart. He froze, for some really strange reason he looked down at her. It wasn't Sao in his arms, it was Maka... Every night she hugs him goodnight. Just a quick one though, so it's not anything weird. But she was the one in his arms, her eyes closed, the smile curled on HER face. The smell of Maka, filled his nostrils. They where separate for not even 3 hours and Soul all the sudden wanted her. He wanted her smiling; he wanted her smashing her book onto his skull. He wanted Maka to be sitting next to him, reading. He wanted Maka snuggled up to his side as they watched a movie. He wanted her strength, and bravery to show, that was what made her beautiful.

Beautiful?! What was he saying? He has a girlfriend, that's the one in his arms.

Then the image of Maka floated away, the color drained out as he snapped back into reality. Maka had disappeared, and Sao was back into his arms.

Yeah, that was a little better. Soul didn't know why Maka was there with him for awhile.

Sao looked up at Soul's face, "Soul?"

He snapped back to her. "Yeah?"

"I asked you a question, you didn't answer, are you alright?"

"Oh, yeah sorry I must have been day dreaming." Soul said.

"Well forget I asked, want to go play basketball now?" Sao asked.

"Yeah sure, let's go." Soul let go of Sao and grabbed the basketball from the shelf.

Sao skipped outside to the court. "I'll serve first ok?"

"Sure" Soul agreed following her lead.

"Ok, let's do this!" Sao yelled and took the serve.

~Medusa and Maka~

"Let me go!" Maka barked.

"Foolish child, you're so full of it." Medusa hissed.

Medusa covered Maka's mouth with her bare hand. "Now hush up you, your father will hear."

Medusa watched from above, on her broom, in front of the bloody tooth moon.

Maka's muffled voice was no use, it sounded like nothing.

"Alright then, your father looks like he's running off for help, or just more to drink." Medusa teased. Then she flew away with Maka behind.

Maka screamed and kicked as best she could. Then she managed to fall of the side of the broom, bust she was still tied in ropes, she was falling to her death.

"Why you little brat! Just to think I was going to spare you and keep you as one of my servants once I rule death city. But how about now I just put the black blood inside your body! You'll be my pet!"

Medusa swished her broom down, and saved Maka.

"You know it's going to take more than that to stop me from taking you." Medusa chuckled.

Maka just sighed, knowing maybe right now want a good idea to escape. But soon it will be, she'll think of a plan door or later.

~Soul and Sao~

Soul and Sao played basketball for what seemed like hours. The final score ending was a tie five to five

"Let's call if a game" Soul huffed.

"No way! Not until I beat my boyfriend in something!" Sao cheerfully yelled at him.

Soul smiled, "so you want to win do you?"

"Yep!" Sao shouted.

"Well how about this, next person to score a goal wins, cool enough?" Soul suggested.

"Okay!"

"But I have to warn you, I'm not holding back this time, a cool guy like me can't lose to his girlfriend."

"I won't either! Trust me this will end quick Soul-y."

Soul laughed a bit at that one. "Let's see what you really got!" He challenged.

The game started, it was over in a flash, Soul had served the ball then Sao took it in a blink of an eye! Wow she was quick! She ran up to the basket and slam dunk! She won!

Sao pleased with her work swiped the dirt off her hands.

"Better luck next time!" Sao cooed, and pecked frozen Soul on the cheek.

"H-how did you?" Soul started.

"Score a slam dunk? Easy! Years of practice."

"Practice? Sao, not to be rude but you...suck."

"I don't think so Soul-y wool-y! I was going easy on YOU."

"But, How are you so good at it? You're so fast and...Cool."

"My dad was a weapon, when he was in high school, middle school, and collage he was an amazing basketball player! He was going to be on champion ship teams! Until he met my mother, he loved her, and she loved him. See she was a meister, when my dad found out, he became her weapon. They where dating for a long time, then they got married, so he had to quit basketball. After two years of marriage they had me. It was rough though; they soon started fighting when I was around 2, A LOT. They were so sick of each other one day my dad was so mad he just exploded. He yelled at my mom and said she was the worst thing that ever happened to him. He said that she was the one who got between his dreams. She stopped him from achieving his dream. All he wanted, he said she destroyed all of it. Having me was just a mistake, a poor stupid mistake. He said mama's looks distracted him from the real version of mama. But she was just fine the way she was. Dad said that she was a distraction to mankind. Saying all that made mom cry, she wailed in silence. She couldn't even look up at his face. He was a horrible man, so she left. They got a divorce, and never saw each other since then. Mom was so mad she killed dad and gave his soul to a Kishin. Mom's been raising me since then, all on her own. I guess I just had the skill in my blood. I've always loved basketball Soul, so I always played really well. You can call my mother a freak, it was selfish of her to kill dad and give his soul away..." Sao explained, ready to cry.

"But that's in the past we can't change anything that's already been done right?" Sao said cheering herself up.

Soul wiped away the small tears from her eyes. Sao gasped,

"Oh Soul! No I'm fine; really I'm sure of it! Please don't worry about me, I didn't mean to cry." Sao pleaded.

"Sao, I'm not mad, it's cool to cry every once and while."

"Really..?" Sao asked looking into his blood red eyes.

"Really." He answered smiling a bit. It's started sprinkling

That case Sao let it all out; she ran into Soul's arms and cried into his shoulder balling her fists full of his leather jacket. It was raining now, about to poor. The two just sat there in the rain. Sao's lip quivered, her tears began to dry. They were both soaked, wet and their close seemed 2,000 pounds. After a long period of silence Sao broke it.

"Soul?" She called his name, her voice rang like bells.

Soul grunted asking yes.

"I'm sorry," she looked up into his eyes.

"You don't need to apologize, its fine. Like I said before, crying is good for you every once and awhile." Soul sighed.

"But... you're clothes got soaked" Sao sniffled.

"Nah, whatever, a cool guy like me likes the rain." Soul said, petting her head.

Sao smiled, "thank you Soul. I really do love you."

Soul froze he didn't know what to say. So instead he just hugged her tighter.

"Let's get out of this rain before you catch a cold ok?" Soul suggested.

Sao nodded, and they got up. "Come on!" She playfully yelled.

Sao pulled Soul's arm behind her. She ran, then looked back at Soul and smiled.

It had happened again, Maka appeared. Sao was no longer there, it was Maka's face pulling him along. The rain drops in her pigtails sparkled, they were beautiful. The way she smiled warmed Soul's heart. What was this? Was it...love? Was he this obsessed with Maka?

But why? And did she feel the same way? He didn't know, but for now all he could wonder was where was Maka?

_'Oh crap...I forgot again... Dammit' _

Soul rushed out from Sao's grip, and to Death Tether. Hopefully she was inside or around. Buts it's been almost 4 hours since she left. Soul didn't bother to walk to jog, he bolted ran.

"Soul?" Sao called out, but he was too far to hear.

Sao crunched her face in a confusing look, and chased him in the rain.

Soul didn't know why he made me such a big deal about it. Just he wanted to rush and get out of there as soon as he could. But sure she's his partner, but then again, he was over protective of her. This feeling, it was new. This warm sensation, he liked it, whatever it was.

How'd you guys like it? Hehehe SoMa! I'm sneaking it in, bit by bit. Well tell me how I did! Sorry for grammar I'm not perfect.

I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER! BUT SAO IS MINEEE!

The chapter names aren't mine they are song lyrics.

Recap of the contest: Ok! Who can guess where I got Sao's full name from? Winner gets to be in my story! Good or evil you pick! Put your guess in you review, then put your name, (or whatever name you want me to use) put if you want to be evil or good! If you win you'll be in my story for a chapter or two! If no one guesses right by the time the contest is over then I'll tell you guys. Any questions? Message me or review I'll answer any of your questions!

((CONTEST ENDS IN ONE WEEK))

Me: "Well my names Katie, so that's the kt part. I'm obsessed with lots of anime shows, but my biggest obsessions are Soul Eater, that's the soul part. Also I love avatar the last airbender, so that's the bender part. My favorite number is 23, so all together my user name is ktsoulbender23.

Soul: *Blinks rapidly* "Huh?"

Maka: "MAAAKKKKAAAA CHOP!" "What are you stupid Soul! I think it's awesome she's a fan of us! Open your eyes for once.

Me: *Giggles*


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys another early update! Hehehe I might actually make an update twice a week…hum anyway thank you for the adorable reviews! You guys are so nice to me… well hope you like this one to! **

**No one won the contest =( oh well! So I'll tell you where I got her name from! Ok well her full name is Saozidiak you guys know that anyway so it's**

**S- First letter of Soul's name is S**

**a-The second letter to Maka's name is A**

**o-Crona's third letter in his name is O**

**z- Elizabeth's (Liz) forth letter in her REAL name is z**

**I-Patti's 5****th**** letter in her name is I**

**d- Kid's full name (Death the Kid) the 6****th**** letter is d**

**I-The 7****th**** letter in Blackstar's name is I **

**a-The 8****th**** letter in Tsubaki's name is a**

**k-The 9****th**** letter in Ragnarok's name is k**

**Cool right! Hehe ok so I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 9: **_**you're on my heart like a tattoo**_

Soul chased the wind and bellowed after the sound of Maka's voice, thrashing at the air that nipped his face.

"Maka?!" Soul called out, hoping for his meister to answer his brutal calling. Nothing seemed to relax; everything was on edge as was he.

'_Maybe it's just me, after all Maka's face was the one who popped up instead of Sao. That's definitely not normal; this probably is all a figure of my imagination.' _

But yet that warm feeling kept Soul going, he continued to follow her voice. Breaking every rough path in his mind that separated the two partners.

"Damn, I'm such an idiot." Soul cursed to himself slightly smiling. He shuffled down the sidewalk, the bottom sneakers where moist kissing the pavement, making a squeaking sound.

'Why the hell did Maka's voice lead me to here? This isn't Death Theater?' Soul thought stopping in front of the vacant alleyway.

He purged his lips together and made a popping sound pushing them back out.

"Ughh what's going on Dammit!? I need to know!" Soul shouted aloud. Letting his anger consume him, he kicked the trashcan just a few feet away from him.

Soul was just really confused and lost. He thought he heard Maka when really it wasn't her. The anger level was just building up, soon it over flooded filling his peachy skin color to turn beat red. Like an ocean brimming, taking over his body, actions and emotions. There was a blurry dingy man ahead. Soul cooled down a bit; he thought maybe this man could help him. Soul jogged up to his side,

'_Oh crap, anyone but this big cry diminutive'_

~Spirit and Soul~

"HELLLLLLPPPP! MY MAKAAAAAA! SHE- UGH- MAKAAAAA! DADDYS TRYING TO HEELLLPPP!" Spirit wailed down the streets.

'_Somebody's got to be here somewhere?!_' Spirit thought.

The Death Scythe ran straight left then straight right, like a fool down the streets. But then again that's Spirit for you.

Soul jogged up to him. Once he saw the red curly hair, the cross shape tie, the snot from his nose, and how ridiculous he's always acting. Soul could tell it was Spirit. Soul started to slowly walk backwards, not wanting to draw attention to him. But then Soul remembers why he's here, or why he MIGHT be here for. So, Soul sighed and walked back towards Spirit.

The moment Spirit saw Soul, his little girl's partner, he freaked.

"Soullll! It's youuuuuu!" The Death Scythe bellowed. He skipped to Soul's side, creeping Soul out a bit.

Then, trying to push his drunken feelings away, making him want to just dance all night, not a worry in the world. He hesitated for a while before speaking to puzzled and freaked out Soul. Spirit placed a hot and clammy hand onto Soul's shoulder.

"It's Maka" He said with a serious tone in his voice.

Soul dislocated Spirits hand from his body, and lunged back coughing. The smell of his breath was beastly and deadly. The whiskey smell stained his breath, like an old scar that you're too afraid to show, so you cover it up instantly. Then, Soul forgot about the smell when Spirit sounded rather worried and serious.

"What happened? Is she alright?" Soul asked.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure if my baby girl is alright!" Spirit wailed.

'_You really don't know she hates your guts, do you?'_ Soul thought. But quickly he swiped the thought out of his mind, trying to focus on Spirit.

"What do you mean, she's not here?" Soul asked again.

"No, she's seemed fine after the battle, and then she just disappeared." Spirit said.

"What battle? Was she hurt!?" Soul asked rapidly like a little lost puppy dog.

"Well, Medusa's back, Maka and I found her in the alley. Maka didn't give up fighting. But without you, she was almost helpless. So she took me instead, it was hard to use me since our soul's aren't in link, but she managed to use good use out of me. Once the battle seemed over it wasn't, she was just hiding. We started to leave but Maka I'm guessing got kidnapped, once she let her guard down."

Soul cursed under his breath, she was hurt probably by now. Medusa took her, she's a smart girl so she'll hopefully escape, before Soul has to find her and save her, before it's too late.

"DAMMIT! How could you be so careless about your own daughter!?" Soul gnarled. He punched the wall leaving blood to ooze from his knuckles.

Spirit looked stunned; Soul was going on a rampage.

"Looks to me that you're more worried then you should be. She's a smart and very strong, she can protect herself." Spirit teased, "I think you…. LOVE HER!"

"Hell no! Why you say that?! You're her father; you should be worried about her! Not about how close we are." Soul spat out.

"You're right! I'm so unrespectable! MY POOR MAKA IS OUT THERE ALL ALONE WITH MEDUSA! MY MAKAAAA!" Spirit criticized himself.

"Soooul why are you hereee? Just leave me to die hereeee! I'm so stupid my pooorr MMMMaaakkkaaa!"

"I'm her partner, and her weapon. I'm here to find her, as weapon I'm supposed to protect my meister. You should know that being a weapon yourself." Soul explained.

"Of course I know that. But I had a different situation; I was protecting other people from MY meister. Not protecting him from other people, Stein was a strange boy. He would corner kids 5 years older than him, and he still would scare the living soul out of them. But you, I feel…comfortable with, I feel like I can trust you with Maka. See when Maka's mother and I were still together, and Maka was just a little one, we were so worried. Back then she couldn't really stick up for herself. She let people stomp all over her, like Tsubaki now, we wanted the perfect partner. Then we had another worry, what if they weren't there for her? What if they couldn't protect her, and themselves? But when you two became partners she wouldn't stop talking about it. She was so excited, I bet you where too. Then her mother and I wanted to met you, we met your parents first, and we learned so much about you. Then Maka's mother and I started fighting, and she found out about all the stupid things I've been doing. It was so tough for Maka, she was lonely, Tsubaki had problems of her own so she couldn't help Maka. That's when you where there, you protected her, and made her feel better. At times she would come home annoyed, but then you would put the smile right back onto her face. Then your guys battles, you risked your life for her. Remember that one time we had a family picnic, we wanted to meet you. Maka wasn't having a good day, she was really upset. Her mother and I tried our best to cheer her up, nothing worked. Then when we had that picnic you guys were talking and talking, we didn't want to intrude, and then she smiled. She doesn't smile that much back then, since times where hard with me and my wife. It seemed she hasn't smiled in years, and then when you guys were talking on that twilight afternoon, made her smile. You made her smile, that's when her mother and I where 100% sure YOU where the perfect partner. I know you probably know this, but you're everything to Maka, you are her closest friend, and she really cares for you. She's lucky to have you, and you're really lucky to have HER. Sometimes I picture her in a beautiful white dress, running down the aisle, because she hates slow music. She's laughing and smiling, when I see the groom, it's you Soul." Spirit shared.

Soul lightly bushed, "I'm never going to marry the flat chest book worm." Spirit gave him a dirty look.

"I'm kidding, besides she deserves better than me. She has flaws, but those flaws are what make Maka, with her obsessive reading and Maka's tiny body. She has her hair always in pigtails. Her fat ankles and her smile make her herself also." Soul said.

Spirit smiled, _'she might not deserve you, but you do deserve her.'_

Soul sighed, "We need to go save her."

Spirit nodded, "But where could she be?"

"Well let's look in her old laboratory, they might have gone there."

~Spirit, Soul, and Sao~

"Well let's look in her old laboratory, they might have gone there."

"I'm coming too" Sao said behind them.

Soul turned around, "Sao?"

"Soul" Sao smiled, "I think it's so sweet you're so worried about Maka."

Soul snickered "yeah."

They all headed off to the laboratory, once they arrived there where guards.

'_Not surprising that they're smart to look here first'_ Sao thought.

Spirit turned into his Death Scythe form, ready to fight.

Sao placed her hand on Soul's shoulder and smiled, telling him that she could use him.

"Our soul's are in link already, how hard could it be?" Sao said.

Soul smiled evilly and transformed, Sao catching him.

"Let's go kick some which ass." Sao growled determined.

**Mewhahaha! EVIL TIME IS COMING! Did you guys enjoy this chapter!? I hope you did! Sorry for some grammar mistakes I'm not perfect!**

**I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER! I'M SO SORRY! BUT SAO IS MINEEEE!**

**Peace! \m/^^\m/ **

**-ktsoulbender23**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the lateness Sunday was Easter! So I was out of town, then I got surgery so I had to take time to recover. So now I'm publishing right now well here you guys go! Enjoy!~**

Soul's reflection came out from the scythe.

"Let's just get this over with quick. A cool guy like me doesn't want to drag much into this situation." Soul said.

"Yeah" Sao agreed.

~Maka and Medusa~

MAKA's POV:

I stood alone of the edge of death. Ok maybe I wasn't standing on a cliff. But I tried looking at my surroundings, nothing. There was no luck what so ever, I couldn't see anything. This fog type gas had a scent. An odor that even SMELT evil. It was black blood... Medusa I'm guessing is cooking up some black blood. She wants me as her experiment, since Crona was a fail, she wants me with that evil black blood. The funny part was, I always thought if I die and I'm captured in a lab it would be professor Steins. But I guess I'm not dying today then.

Maka smirked at herself.

Medusa's POV:

I stand over my caldron stirring my creation. I've picked up some things from my older sister over the years about black blood. Also all its qualities, its special treats, and I can make a weapon into someone's body. I did that myself, to my younger son...What a worthless experiment, piece of crap.

Medusa silently worked and said to herself.

But this girl, Maka, she's much stronger. She can actually handle herself...I don't want to make another Ragnarok mistake. This time, she'll use her own partner. Yes, if I capture this Soul too, then that means I can inject the black blood into both of them. That way they can't endure with the power and they will accept it. After they accept the black blood, since their partners, they will be unstoppable. At such a young age they will be very skilled, as they get older.

Medusa gave herself a big smile.

What a perfect plan, she complimented herself.

Maka and Medusa's POV:

Medusa opened the rusty medal cell door that led to helpless Maka.

"What do you want?!" Maka demanded.

"It's not exactly what you think girl. I'm just opening your eyes to reality." Medusa said.

Maka stuck her pouty lip back into her mouth. "Huh?" Maka whispered.

"Soul, your partner, he's moved on." Medusa said easily.

"What do you mean..? He's moved on?"

"He has found a new partner, and even better it's his... girlfriend." Medusa whispered into Maka's ear.

_'Perfect I'm making her weaker_.' Medusa thought.

"Why should I trust you? You're a villain, a discussing snake."

"That's just fine, if you don't believe in me, then how about you see for yourself?" Medusa said.

Medusa brought Maka to a barred window; Maka hesitantly looked out the window.

Maka's heart sank

The sight...was true, Maka froze Medusa...was right.

She saw Sao fighting...with Soul. She was fierce and quick. What was Maka thinking? Of corse Sao was a better partner then her to Soul. But...it still hurt like hell. After a life full of complications and misery, Maka thought see had someone to trust. Someone that would be there, sacrifice his life for hers. To cheer her up when she was down, to be there for her when she needed him. But now, seeing him fight with Sao makes her sick.

"He's just like every other person." Maka said dumbfounded.

"Why-? Just how is Soul like everyone else?" Medusa asked acting interested.

"He's just like every other BOY" Maka said and started to tear up.

"Just like my Papa, just when you think your relationship is important, when your friends, partners in this case. He breaks it, he cheats. With his own girlfriend, he gave me up for his girlfriend-!" Maka whined, tears where flooding out from her eyes.

"Why is this Soul boy so important anyway? Can't you just leave this low life boy and find another partner?" Medusa asked, again trying her best to sound interested.

"He wasn't just my partner, there was something else. We were best friends; we lived together for peats sake! It's not that easy forgetting about Soul. He sticks with you no matter what. He's never done this to me before...go and cheat on me. I just can't believe him for what he had done! He's always protected me; he's like my lucky charm." Maka explained.

"So it seems to me you have a romantic interest in this boy?" Medusa questioned.

"No, no! Just he really cares for me." Maka shouted blushing.

"Is that so? Then he likes you?"

"Why are you even asking me this? Like you care, all you want with me is to use me for your experiments." Maka snapped.

"Not true! When did I say that?! Why do you people always judge me from the appearance?!... Well Maka I don't think you should break apart from Soul. You guys are partners, Sao is just I distraction, if I were you I would get rid of Sao completely." Medusa said.

"I don't know...Soul's..." Maka began.

She's going to ruin my plan if she goes along with this. I need to think of something fast and clever.

"Maka dear, Sao is not who you think she is." Medusa whispered.

"Wha? What do you mean?"

"Sao, she's working for me you know..." Medusa told the truth.

Maka's emerald eyes widened, "I knew it! I knew she didn't really love Soul!" Maka exclaimed.

"Wait, if she's working for you then that means...you're out to get Soul..."

"Aw it took you that long to figure it out? You're not as bright as I thought you where...Maka Albarn." Medusa hissed.

"Dammit! Why didn't I say something earlier?!...why do you need me then anyway...?" Maka barked.

"Come on Maka? You're really going to make me explain that to you?" Medusa complained.

"Besides if you're that stupid then you'll find out later." Medusa said leaving the cell.

_'I'm not stupid, I know your plan. I just need to know more of it..._' Maka thought to herself.

_'How could I've been so stupid?! I could have said something...this is my entire fault...and on top of that Soul betrayed me.'_ Maka started to cry softly to herself once more.

~Medusa, Sao, Spirit, and Soul~

Medusa walked out from the laboratory, her evil face turned the book to a new page. A new chapter, like a ripple in the water, the small water droplet on the leaf falling. The small whispers in the wind hushed. It was like when you're eating candy and that one piece with bitter and sour taste, and you spit it out like its poison.

"Medusa..." Spirit spat, saying her name with a discussing matter.

"Aw, seems to me you're not happy to see me here." Medusa fake pouted.

"Just shut up you bastard, why the hell would we want to see you regularly out of the blue?!" Soul barked.

"Oh stop it, you're hurting my feelings." Medusa sarcastically added.

"Good" Soul clenched under his breath.

"Sao, Soul, you guys handle her, try to get inside. I'll hold off any guards or intruders." Spirit said and ran back to fight.

"Oh yeah, Soul right? You're the one with the poor little meister, she has gave up on you."

"What the hell did you do to Maka?!" Soul demanded transforming back into his normal form.

"I didn't do anything...but you did" Medusa teased.

"What did you do DAMMIT!?" Soul howled and ran towards Medusa with an arm as a scythe.

Suddenly Soul was shoved and surprisingly knocked over, by Sao.

"I'm so sorry Soul..." Sao said and trailed off.

"Sao? What are you doing?!" He barked.

Soul got back onto his feet.

"You betrayed Maka, for Sao. You forgot everything, for MY Sao. Oh by the way Sao is working for me." Medusa explained.

_'What?!' Soul cursed to himself dam I'm such an idiot. Maka probably hates me.' _

"She thought you were always there for her. She put her trust into your hands, and what do you do in return? Betray her for someone who doesn't even want anything to do with you."

"Shut up! That's not it!" Soul howled.

Soul turned his head to Sao. "You work for Medusa? This whole time was a fake?"

Sao's bangs covered her eyes. All you could see was her crouched on the ground with tears that stained her cheeks.

"I'm SO so sorry Soul..." Sao whispered.

"Why you little-" Soul tried charging towards Medusa again.

Sao defended her master.

"Oh Sao, you can tell your fake boyfriend about how I was the one planning with you. Telling you every move to make, what's to hide now?"

Soul looked dumbfounded, but that's not what he needed to focus on. All he wanted was to get Maka free...but how?

Maka's POV:

I sit alone trying to picture the fight outside my cell dorm. Since I wasn't there I could at least guess. It was worthless though. I shivered, rubbing my hands up and down my arms trying to get warm. I breathed out a puff of air; I saw my own breath as I slowly come to my end. It stained up against the glass, causing a fog. I was freezing... This just had to happen on the worst day of the year... why today? I sat there thinking...maybe I should join Medusa...I know she's evil but what else will I do? Once she catches Soul, she'll probably kill him and take over Death City. If I accept her offer I'll become mad. The Kishin said himself, I'll be revealed from fear. I'll be a 1,000,000 times stronger than I ever was.

Once I was about to make my decision, I heard Medusa come in.

~Maka and Medusa~

"Maka, come out if this metal freezer." Medusa said.

Maka walked out shuffling her feet. She kept her eyes seat straight ahead, towards the witch she knew was up to no good. She didn't even care that on her way over to the choppy haired woman she tripped on a small crack indented into the concrete, her knee being the victim on the fall. The scrap wasn't something to stress about, yet it stung like a bitch.

Medusa frowned at the clumsy child before her. Whatsoever the disappointment faded from her face was that the sloppily supplied pigtailed girl got back up and acted as if nothing happened. The smile on her face once again spread.

Medusa held a small hand out for Maka to take.

"Come on, join me. It'll be much better, somewhere where you don't have to trust anyone, but yourself. You can kill on free will and never be scared." Medusa tried to convince.

Maka's hand started to tremble as she started to reach out for Medusa's hand.

_Should I do this? But this is such a big step! Plus the DWMA wouldn't want this...Mom wouldn't want this... But, I don't think I even have a choice..._

There was a huge bang of double doors slamming open. It revealed breathless Soul... Maka jerked her hand back startled by the noise.

"MAKA!" He rumbled.

"Soul...?" Maka gasped.

**Dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnnn! Cliffhanger! Next chapter I think you guys will enjoy! Thank you for all the AWESOME reviews! I love them all!**

**I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER! BUT SAO IS MINEEEE!**

**Peace! \/**

**-ktsoulbender **


	11. Chapter 11

**OK! I'm updating again today! Heheh don't you guys just like love me now!? Lol ok thank you for the amazing reviews! They ALL make my day! I KNOW you guys will fall in LOVE with this chapter! You'll see why!...**

Don't do it Maka! Don't do it Dammit!" Soul screamed and fell to his knees.

Maka's eyes filled with small tears.

"Dammit Maka! Of course I wouldn't leave you! I'm not your damn father! I'm sorry I've been distracted! Don't get sucked into Medusa's uncool plan... It's my fault; I would never cheat on my partner. You put your trust into my hands, and I promised myself I would always protect you. I would always make you feel better, even when you're a pest. I...I..."

Medusa started to charge for Soul with a vector arrow. Sao came crashing in and shoved Medusa.

"Wha? You're mine you pest!" Medusa howled.

"Not anymore what you had me do is evil." Sao growled.

Sao turned towards Medusa "I'll handle you!" They went and fought somewhere else.

Maka slowly walked towards Soul as he continued. She stopped right in front of him on the floor looking down.

"I...Maka I... I love you..."

Maka's eyes widened her irises were as big as the moon, and as bright as the sun. There was a long silence, tears streamed down her face. The wind blew though her pigtails, from the open doors. She stood still, dumbfounded. Then after the awkward silence, Maka slightly smiled.

She sat her hand onto Soul's snowy white hair.

"Soul... I never knew my true feelings, I was so confused. I didn't know what to think, so I put it behind me. I knew you would protect me and be there for me forever, the second I met you I knew you were going to be my best friend. I could finally trust someone, and I was so glad it was you. I've seen you react to things. I live with you, and I know how you operate. I'm glad I met you Soul, but when I saw you out there, I...just fell apart. I thought you WOULD always be there... So when I saw you with Sao I was really upset. I'm sorry Soul; I knew it was probably a lie when Medusa said it. But when I saw you and her... I knew it was true. I just couldn't believe my eyes. But you, coming in here... to save me it really warmed my heart. You throw all your emotions at me, and I...I don't know what to say.." Maka replayed.

Soul looked up at her crying. Maka fell to Soul's level on her knees. Soul grabbed Maka and pulled her into his chest, giving her a hug. She started to cry once more into Soul's shoulder. She balled her hands getting fists of his jacket. This has been the most she cried since her mother left.

Maka calmed down a bit; she still sniffled and laid her head onto Soul's shoulder. She smiled,

"I love you too Soul..." Maka whispered.

Maka felt Soul's body tense to her answer. She raised her head off his shoulder.

"I really do..." She blushed.

Soul grabbed the tip of Maka's chin with his index finger and thumb. He smirked showing all his shark teeth. Soul pulled Maka closer with his fingers, and softly brushed his lips on hers. A kiss...yes a kiss, Maka was shocked of how smooth Soul's lips where. Then Maka gently put her hands onto Soul's checks, and kissed him a little harder. To Soul's pleasure he forcefully gave his share of the kiss back. The two pulled back from their contact and gasped for air.

She looked at him with such shock her pupils went wide. She stuttered an brought her fingers to her lips. She hadn't realized it until just then, right at that moment that Soul was what she was missing. The piece that filled her,

"...Maka..."

A whisper brought her out of the clouds. She looked to Soul and smiled sheepishly. He had scooted back a bit, probably afraid of a book beating. She wanted him back so she began to shuffle over only to be shot by a searing pain that happen to be he scrape on her knee. She free style fell sloppily landing on Soul. His eyes went wide as he looked to Maka.

"Maka, your lip!" Soul warned.

Maka touched her top lip and looked at her finger. Her lip was bleeding.

"Did I do that? But how?" Soul asked lost.

Maka laughed lightly. "I think it was your teeth." She said grinning.

"What? My teeth?"

"Yes it hurt a little but I thought it was just me... Your teeth are sharp like a shark's teeth." Maka said giggling.

Soul snickered "is your lip ok?"

Maka nodded and with the back of her right hand she wiped the blood off.

Maka gently took Soul's left hand and softly kissed his knuckles.

Soul's crimson eyes turned soft and calm. He moved forward and kissed the top lip of Maka's mouth where that cut was.

Maka blushed the red moving to her ears. Soul couldn't help but laugh.

"God Maka it's just a kiss. You're as red as a tomato."

"I know..." She whispered slumping her head into her knees.

"Was I really that bad?" Soul chuckled.

"No...It's just..." Maka sighed.

There was repetitive gun shots loud outside. Maka and Soul turned their heads towards the doors. They ran outside, to hear,

"Dammmmit! You unsymmetrical bastards!"

Followed by

"YA-HO! YOUR GOD IS HERE TO TAKE YOU DOWN!"

Soul and Maka both chuckled and smiled.

"Glad you too can join us." "Maka!"You're alright!" Stein said accompanied by Spirit.

Maka rolled her eyes at her annoying father.

Black*Star and Soul gave each other a high-five. They both smirked,

"We thought you could use some backup." Kid calmly said after letting his anger out on people.

Soul transformed to a scythe and Maka caught him.

"Let's do this!" They all shout.

Stein lit a cigarette and took Spirit; they all head off to Sao and Medusa, Maka and Soul taking the lead.

The doors lead to a tile floor dining room, where Sao was covered in boozes and scrapes. Blood oozing from every cut, but she wasn't giving up without a fight.

They joined Sao's side helping.

"I've defeated you once, I'm sure we can do it again!"Stein threatened.

"I'm sooooo scared" Medusa said sarcastically.

Stein struck, but a vector arrow sent him flying backwards, then hauled forwards. A sharp arrow was about to go right threw him but he moved Spirit in time protecting himself.

Medusa spread out her vector arrows to every child. Maka ran up to them and sliced about 15 at once. They quickly grew back,

'Dammit, we're going to have to use our soul residence.' Maka said in her head to Soul.

'Already? Maka we barely even fought yet.' Soul argued.

'I know. But we should use it while we still have much energy. It's one of our most powerful moves.' Maka replied.

'It'll take her longer to sprout, if we make a bigger gash into her snakes. Then it'll leave her open and easy to strike.' Maka added.

'Sounds cool to me.' Soul finally let Maka take control.

"LET'S GO SOUL RESIDENCE!" Maka and Soul shout.

Followed by,

"UGHHAHAHAGAHGHUHHHH!" While Soul grew to his bigger formation.

Maka swung Soul into the vector arrows. As soon as Maka cut them open, Black*Star ran in.

"YAH-HOO! THAKS MAKA!" Black*Star howled.

"Sorry Maka-chan!" Tsubaki yelled after her.

"Black*Star!? You bastard!" Maka barked.

"Tsubaki! Enchanted sword mode!" Black*Star ordered.

"Right!" Tsubaki agreed and transformed.

And a blink of an eyes Black*Star sliced her body open. The battle ended.

"That's it? Medusa's...gone?" Maka asked surprised.

"No, Black*Star did do a good amount on her body though. But even if he sliced her whole body to bits, Medusa will come back. No matter what, she'll come back." Stein explained lighting another cigarette.

"You mean your mighty god didn't defeat Medusa?" Black*Star whined.

"Apparently not," Maka answered.

"We need to return to the DWMA, we can warn lord Death. He'll take care of Medusa for good." Sein said blowing out some smoke.

All the weapons transformed back into normal. Everyone followed Professor. Stein out of the laboratory. Except for Maka,

Maka clenched her fists; she hated backing down to a fight. Especially to Medusa, Soul turned around at Maka standing there.

"Maka? Are you coming?" He asked.

Maka snapped back into reality, "yeah." She answered and ran to his side.

They didn't talk to each other the whole way, neither of them didn't know what to say to each other.

'Greeat, now that we've kissed it has ruined our friendship.' Maka thought.

She was just about to regret that they even kissed in the first place, Until Soul spoke up.

"What where you going to say earlier?" He asked shoving his hands into his jacket pockets.

"Huh? Ugh- you mean...the kiss?" Maka blushed.

Soul smirked a full toothy grin, slapped on his face when he saw Maka blushing.

"Yeah"

"Oh well... Just I...I've never kissed anyone before..." Maka blushed deeper.

"And that's a bad thing?" Soul asked grinning.

Maka looked over to him; he was looking up in the clouds. She touched her lips with her two naked fingers. She could still feel the kiss upon her lips, his smooth tender ones touching hers. She begged for more, but she couldn't just do it out of the blue.

"I don't know." Maka replied with a small smile curling upon her face.

With his hands still in his pockets, Soul reached out his arm for Maka to grasp. Accepting the gesture Maka sweetly linked her arm around Soul's, and leaned on his shoulder drifting off into sleep.

Maybe, just maybe...it WAS a good idea to be with Soul. Well I guess we'll have to worry about THAT later...

**All righty roo! What I tell ya? SoMa! Don't you just love it!? It's so beautiful and fluffy! Was I fluffy enough? PLEASE tell me if I'm going to fast with SoMa!**

**I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER! BUT SAO IS MINEEE!**

**Peace\/ **

**-ktsoulbender **


	12. Chapter 12

**OK! Not much of a note but here is a fluffy chapter!**

**Chapter12: The Cold Bruise Inside My Heart Stains My Body With Broken Lyrics**

The night stained in the fresh blue sky. Maka and Soul arrived at their apartment. Maka hopped into the shower, and Soul watched TV waiting for Maka to get out.

Maka slipped out of the bathroom, and tip toed into her room. She remembered what day it was again.

_'When will this day be over?!_' Maka hissed to herself, gently closing the door behind her.

She heard a tap, tap, tap on her window behind her blinds. Once she poked though a blind to see who was there, she regretted it... It was her father, with a box of pizza, and presents. Annoyed Maka rolled her eyes like a pair of dice on a game board, and closed the blind.

"Maka!" He dad called out, but Maka just brushed her hair and hummed.

She was wearing one of her mom's old shirts. Some long and cozy, light green pajama pants, with white polka dots. Matching all the white on her mom's shirt, she put her hair up into two pigtails once more. Instead of putting them in buns and covering them up for the next day,

There was a repeated knock at the door, then a door bell. Maka knew exactly who it was, she rushed to the door beating Soul. She put her back to the door, she didn't want them in.

"Maka who the hell is at the door?" Soul asked.

"Oh nobody... Just I don't want them in!" Maka said quickly afterwards.

"Let me guess, Spirit."

"Yeah..." Maka said defeated.

"Deal, I don't that drunken bastard in here either." Soul said placing a kiss upon Maka's forehead.

Surprised Maka jumped a little, causing them to touch lips.

"I- I'm sorry-!" Maka said breaking the kiss instantly, pushing his chest back away from her.

Soul smiled. "Why are you apologizing?" He asked leaning in to feel her tender lips.

Maka took the offering of his lips. She begged to kiss him again, so when she got a chance she didn't want to blow it off. She wrapped her arms around his back, pulling him closer.

Soul moaned in satisfaction, he enjoyed Maka's lips as much as she enjoined his, the warmth and incredibly softness.

The kiss came to the end, when Spirit rang the door bell 12 more times.

"What does he want anyway?" Soul asked Maka.

"Well... He wants to..." Maka was about to finish, when Spirit took over.

"Makaaaaa! I have to wish my darling a happy birthday! This is the best day of the whole year!"

Maka cussed to herself.

"What? It's your birthday... It's March already?" Soul sounded dumbfounded.

"Yeah... But Soul you don't need to worry about it!" Maka yipped.

"Maka don't be uncool, come on I have to do something for you." Soul gestured, "What do you want?"

"Soul I want nothing! I swear, it's alright you're not the only one who forgot."

"Maka tell me, I don't care if you want something or not. I'm getting you whatever you like. A cool guy like me doesn't get anything for people on their birthdays."

"Soul... The only thing I want is you." Maka said leaning into his arms.

He let her in giving her a hug. Maka pressed her ear onto his chest listening to his steady soul.

"Well I can give you that easily." Soul grinned, facing Maka towards him.

"Ok then, I also want a date then." Maka said giving Soul a peck on his nose.

"Done." Soul agreed, they leaned in for another kiss but then Spirit shouted once more. Demanding to let him in,

So Maka put a finger onto Soul's lips, and slipped out of him arms to be right back.

While she was gone Soul opened the door to Spirit.

"What the hell do you want?" Soul barked.

"I'm her to wish my little Maka a happy birthday! So thank you for finally opening the door! Oh Mak-"

Soul stopped him right there. He took the pizza box from Spirits hands. He gave him thumbs up, saying thanks and shut and locked the door once more.

Soul and Maka sat I the couch, eating fresh cooked pizza. Maka leaned into Soul's chest, this was love. This was the love she's been planning her whole life.

_Except for the part Soul's not a prince and they don't live in a magic castle. But this is better than a magic castle, and eating fluffy clouds, and riding rainbows. This was Soul, the one who's always there._

_Soul is a loyal, trusting, and faithful cool guy. A risk taker, who will take you beyond believe. And THAT is what Maka always wanted. _

"...hey Maka" Soul called her name.

Maka replied by opening her eyes and looking into his eyes, giving him a soft hum?

"What are you thinking about?"

"How do you know I was thinking about anything at all?" She asked lightly yawning.

"I could tell by the face expression on your face." Soul answered.

Maka giggled forgetting that Soul knows almost everything about her.

"A dream I wanted to come true when I was younger."

"And what would that be exactly?" Soul asked leaning back on the sofa, pulling Maka down with him.

"Well I was only little so don't laugh. I wanted to be a princess and live in a big castle, where my prince and I eat fluffy clouds. Also we rode rainbows, and read all the books in the world. I was 4 ok..."

Soul couldn't help but laugh, which was a big mistake taking the effect of Maka.

"Makaaaaa chop!"

Soul flinched expecting a hard book cover. But really he got a piece of pizza slathered on his hair.

Soul sighed in relief.

Maka blushed embarrassed, "why'd you laugh?"

"I wasn't laughing at you; I was laughing at your dream. I never thought you could be so...girly."

"I was 4!" Maka defended herself.

"Alright, it's all cool Maka." Soul relaxed back.

Maka placed her hand onto Soul's chest and leaned over him, pecking a kiss onto his nose and whispered

"Goodnight Soul, love you."

And she trailed off into her bedroom.

Soul headed to bed himself; he took a shower and snuck past sleeping Blair. He looked at Maka's door once more. He wanted to check on her just in case. Soul saw a flickering light in the doorway.

He creped opened the door revealing Maka reading, on top of the covers.

"Maka?" He whispered.

Maka jumped startled by Soul, dropping the book and flash light.

"Soul?! Don't sneak up on me like that dammit!" Maka said picking up her book and flashlight.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Soul complained.

"I'm reading! What does it look like?! Why are you even in here?" Maka hissed.

"I came in here to check on you. You're reading not cool, you fuss about getting a "good night sleep" when you're up in here reading."

"I can't sleep..." She confessed, pulling her knees to her cheeks barring her face into her knees.

Soul took a huge breath out. He sat at the edge of the queen mattress next to Maka on the bed.

"Why can't you sleep?"

"I don't know..." She wailed.

"Well I'm not going to let you stay up all night, and be an uncool ass the following morning."

Maka smiled, "but I seriously can't sleep."

"Then come out here," Soul said standing.

"Where?"

"Just come on." Soul dragged.

Maka smiled once more as she grabbed ahold of Soul's hand.

Soul led Maka threw the house to a room that was never touched, never bothered, or used. It held two HUGE stained glass windows, covered by red velvet curtains. A pitch black piano with pure white keys stood proudly in the corner. The black and red tile floors where cold under their feet.

Soul then sat Maka next to him on the piano bench.

Maka was a little shocked, was he going to play for her? The same song that she listened to when she was little, when her parents where fighting at night. She couldn't sleep over their yelling and screams. So she listened to piano music that would block out her parents, and helped her fall asleep. Soul played it once for her when she was sick and couldn't sleep. But was he going to do it now?

Soul placed his fingers on the keys. The sweet, sweet song started. Yes, it was that song that she loved. The fact that Soul was playing it for HER made the song even better.

Maka smiled and leaned against Soul, closing her eyes and enjoying the music.

The song was about 5 minutes, by the time tired Soul finished Maka had fallen asleep. Like a perfect angel she was still and calm.

Not wanting to awake Maka back up, Soul Picked her up into his arms. He carried her back into her room and placed her onto the bed. Soul pulled the covers over Maka's thin body. He kissed her forehead, and quietly shut the door behind him. He made his way to him own room, and fell asleep once he made contact with the sheets. With the sweet memory of Maka's calm happy sleepy face in his head, and held in his heart.

**Fluffy enough?! Hopefully you guys liked it! Thanks for all your reviews! They really make my day! Bye!**

**I DON'T ON SOUL EATER! =,( BUT SAO IS MINNNEEE! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, anyway so this chapter is a quick little fun one. Sorry if they've gotten kind of boring now but this is supposed to be a quick story****. Also I ran out of ideas to write so I'm ending this soon. If you want me to continue writing please tell, and if you could give me some Idea's also THAT WOULD BE GREAT. Well enjoy!**

**Chapter 13: **_**Everything's A Battle Field, You Have To Back Down, Or Fight Forever.**_

The annoying sound of repetitive vibrations against the desk buzzed Maka awake. She rub her eyes still reacting to her slumber. Maka stretched her arms out to her sides. She climbed to her desk and grabbed her key-lime green phone. It was Tsubaki,

_Hey Maka-chan! Liz, Patti, and I are going to the mall Do you wanna come? It'll be loads of fun! _

Maka groaned in frustration to the question. It's not that she doesn't want to spend time with her friends, it's the fact it HAS to be the MALL. Maka hated the mall, actually she didn't like shopping at all! Unless it was for books, Maka's face brightened up when she thought of an idea to make up.

_Sorry, I'd love to... But Soul and I have a mission. We're going to steal a Kishin soul._

_But I thought Soul had his recital today?! That's why I planned it today! I didn't what you to be all lonely and bored! _

'Shit. Of course Tsubaki had to know about his recital. I could just be truly honest...but then again she did plan it just so I wouldn't be lonely. I SHOULD go for her sake, but just this ONCE I will back down and go.'

_Oh yeah! I forgot! _

_So I guess the mall things on! ;) see you at 12!_

Maka swore under her breath and Soul walked in the door frame.

"Maka? Its 11:30 what are you doing not up yet?"

"What the hell! I was asleep for that long!" Maka scrambled to her feet.

She ran quickly out of the room and passed Soul to look at the time. Soul laughed as Maka ran.

Maka's eyes buzzed spinning trying to see the time. It was only 8:30, Maka's green eyes turned into fire.

"Soul!? Why did you lie to me?!"

"I never knew you would fall for it!" Soul said in between laughs.

Maka went back into her room and changed.

"I'm going to the mall today...how fun!" Maka sarcastically said.

Soul smirked; well it's better than what I'm doing.

"How? You get to play the piano and you're so beautiful at it. Your 100% sure I can't see? Pleaseee Soul can you pleaseeee sneak me in?" Maka begged.

"Thanks but I'm not that good. They're going to be pissed when they find out that I haven't been playing. Besides you just want to come to get out if the mall."

"No... I really want to hear you play! Please Soul I've never gone!" Maka pleaded.

"Yeah that's because you're not allowed to!" Soul spat.

Maka pouted she really wanted to go.

"Fine."

"But if you really want to see me, then why don't you just ever sneak in? My whole family's there, it's easy to blend." Soul said wrapping Maka into his arms.

"I don't know... It's breaking the rules..." Maka said looking away from his crimson eyes.

"Oh here we go little ms perfect!" Soul rolled out from his tongue.

"Hey! What wrong with that!?" Maka snapped now looking into his eyes.

Soul brought his lips to her ear, bringing chills down Maka's spine. It tingled,

"I can sneak you in..." And he kissed her cheek.

Maka's hair on her neck stood. Sending shocks all around her body, a warm sensation in her cheek, his slender voice rang in her ear.

Maka slowly turned her face to his lips, staring into his flaming eyes, before she closed hers and kissed him. She gently locked her nails onto his cheeks, scratching him a bit. Maka released their embrace. She let go of his checks,

"Oh my god Soul did I do that?! I'm sorry!" She boomed touching the scrape.

"Hey the kiss was worth it." Soul said pushing her hand away kissing her lightly again.

"Ok, I should get going to practice."

Maka frowned, "I don't want you to leave. Plus how are you going to sneak me in tomorrow?"

"Easily, trust me it'll be fine." Soul said, dropping his arms off her waist and started to walk out the door.

"I love you!" Maka called out to him waving.

"Love you too Maka." Soul replied before shutting in the door, leaving Maka in the hallway.

_'What to do now while I wait till 12?'_

~Soul~

The engine started and Soul drove off to the theater. He was NOT ready to play again. He hardly remembered anything they played two years ago. But yet he still managed to play the piece for Maka.

The theater doors where big golden metal and welcoming. Not to Soul he was ready to leave this place already, go back home to Maka, to feel her lips against his one last time.

He went inside to see the bratty faces of his brother and cousin. His brother was playing a violin piece, while his cousin was playing the trumpet. They had matching harmonies, the black freshly painted piano stood in the middle of them. That's where soul belonged; he regretted every step further he took.

Wes stopped playing in his brother's presence. Soul stuck his hands into his pockets.

"Well, look who we have here." Soul hissed.

Wes's eyes narrowed locking onto Soul's he was discussed. His little brother was so unexplainable. It was just ruthless.

Soul thought the same way. Wes was an controlling gentlemen freak. He was so uncool, and just plain stupid.

Soul sat down onto the piano bench and scrambled some music sheets together. He rested his fingers on the keys and began to play.

The song was a boring one. It was worthless; all music had a purpose to it. It had a tune, a meaning, and wasn't just there to be there it was an expression. This song though, this song had to meaning. Soul didn't want to play it... But Maka wanted to hear him, so he'll play.

~Tsubaki and Black*Star~

"Black*Star! Maka, Liz, Patty and I are going to the mall together. So I'll be gone for awhile, ok?" Tsubaki hollered.

Tsubaki wandered into the other room where Black*Star was doing pushups.

On one hand he was holding a pencil on his pinky and a weight in his palm. He was moving his arm up and down, still keeping it balanced. While the other arm was holding himself doing the pushups, Black*Star was counting out loud.

Tsubaki smiled a bit, and sweat trickled a bit down her forehead.

"Black*Star?" Her flower sweet voice rang.

Black*Star looked up to his partner. He smirked, pausing his pushups.

"Hey Tsubaki!" He boomed.

"Black*Star might I ask, what are you doing?" Tsubaki asked alarmed.

"I'm exercising can't you tell?"

"Well yes, but- are you working yourself half to death studying again?!" Tsubaki cut off.

"HAHAHA NO WAY! That was stupid! A star like me doesn't need to study like that ever again!" Black*Star howled.

Tsubaki let out a mouth full of air in relief.

"So where are you going with your friends again?" He asked pushing off his hand, then sitting in a Indian style.

"The mall!" Tsubaki answered in a high pitched manor.

Black*Star let his hands go free and fall behind his back, leaning on them for weight.

"OK! HAVE FUN! DON'T BE GONE FOR TOO LONG THOUGH!" Black*Star thrashed giving her a big smile.

Tsubaki smiled and bowed in the doorway. "I won't, bye Black*Star!"

Tsubaki left the house walking to Kid, Liz's and Patti's house.

~Liz, Patti, and Tsubaki~

Liz POV:

I brushed on her makeup being careful not to mess it up. She was going to the mall with her sister and friends, something that hasn't happened in awhile. Maybe we could go shopping for clothes, but they had to be the same for kid. No, jewelry! Better yet both! I did a silent cheer to myself; I was just so excited to go! Patti would want to go and shop for more giraffe stuff. I WANT to shop for makeup; Tsubaki probably wants bath soaps and sentenced candles. Maka juuuuust wants books I bet. Maybe we can even check out cute guys!

Liz laughed to herself; this was definitely going to be a fun day.

Everyone's POV:

Patti rushed down the halls of the house, running past Liz in the bathroom. The bubbly blonde screamed, and stuck her arms out to her sides screaming like a crow.

"Cu-ca ca ca!" She crowed.

Liz rolled her eyes at her little sister. What the heck was she doing? Patti just laughed; she had her strange little ways.

There was a knock at the door, Liz walked over to it and opened it with a hello?

Patti peeked over her sister's shoulder, to see who was in the doorway.

"Hey guys!" Tsubaki greeted.

"Oh hey Tsubaki, are you ready to go get Maka?" Liz replied.

"Yep!" Tsubaki smiled.

Liz and Patti stepped out of the door frame, and closed the door behind them.

"Where's Kid?" Tsubaki asked.

"No matter how much I BEGGED him to come, he couldn't." Liz explained.

Tsubaki chuckled, "no, I know he wouldn't come. How so though?"

"He said he had this meeting with his father." Liz rolled her eyes.

"He didn't bring you two?!" Tsubaki choked.

"Nah, that was weird of Kid! Hehe maybe he had enough symmetry to himself!" Patti giggled.

"Kid having enough symmetry? I really don't think so..." Liz said stepping into the driver's seat of the maroon van.

Tsubaki sat in the passenger's seat, and Patti sat in the BACK back.

"Why is Patti sitting way back there?" Tsubaki asked.

"I really don't know whenever she sits in the back, she sits way back there." Liz shrugged.

Liz started the engine and drove to Maka and Soul's complex.

~Maka,Tsubaki,Patti, and Liz~

The doorbell rang with Taubaki on the other side of the door.

Maka answered it revealing her.

"Oh hey your here." Maka greeted.

"Hey Maka-chan! Yep let's get this fun day started!" She shrieked.

Maka moaned to herself, and then followed Tsubaki to the van. Which held Liz and Patti waiting,

Maka stepped in the back seat, bumping her head on the car.

"Ow!" She exclaimed.

"Careful Maka!" Patti barked.

"Dammen shoes." Maka mumbles to herself.

They drove off to the place Maka called "living hell." She rolled down the widow and opened her book. Escaping into the world of reading, atleast she could read all day instead of going through horror.

Okie! All done… with this chapter.. As I said before im going to end this story. But I need ideas! I have writers block and I need to think! But anyway if you guys have Idea I would LOVE to help. No wrong Ideas! So don't be shy! Thanks!

I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER! BUT SAO IS MINEEEE!


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys this ISN'T another update **** sorry I've been soooo busy with studying. I'm having FCAT's, for the people who don't know what the FCAT is it's a HUGE test in FL. Yes, yes I live in Florida. Anyway so I haven't found time to write, sorry! The next update I hope will be soon! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok, I know what you're going to say, I'm soooooooooo sorry. I've been gone for so long! Trust me I feel SUPER bad, I was taking a break from fan fiction and hanging and catching up with friends. Anyway I'm back on! :D so I hope you read me new/updated stories! Thanks!**

**WARNING: this is a short chapter**

**Chapter 14: **_**you're the closest to heaven then I'll ever be**_

~Liz, Patti, Tsubaki, Maka~

Patti fluttered out the van door once her older sister pulled into a parking spot.

"Weeeeee! I'm a flying giraffe!" She whistled with her arms out like a plane, running around the lot.

"Patricia Thompson! Get over here NOW!" Liz yelled alarmed trashing her seat belt off, practically leaping out of the driver's seat and open door.

Elizabeth got a hold of Patti's arm. "PATTI WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING?!" She screamed causing eyes of other citizens to draw towards them.

Maka sighed "Whyyyy meee?" She dragged.

Tsubaki grew her usual sweet small smile, "What do you mean Maka-chan? They're like this all the time."

"I know that but we're in public, onto of that we're at the ma-"Maka was cut off.

"Maka-chan please don't tell me your still upset about this mall thing?...Are you?" Tsubaki asked playing dumb.

"I know you well do know I still am Tsubaki." Maka said with a quick tone.

"Sadly, yes." Tsubaki replied. "But shall we get going? The faster we get in there the faster we leave! Right?"

"Yeah I suppose you're right, let's go…." Maka trailed off shuffling in the big glass doors.

Tsubaki smiled once more and gently pushed Liz and Patti along.

First store, Death T-shirts, it was located only a few steps from the door. Of course every store was going to drag the friends interests.

Liz's navy blue eyes sparkled "wow! Look at this pink top! I look perfect in this color; it also matches my new eyeliner!" She squealed reaching for it.

Maka firmly grabbed Liz's wrist stopping her reach.

"Maka? What's wrong?" Liz asked.

"I don't think you can get that shirt.." Maka said like it was obvious, because it was.

"What? Why!? It's adorable!" Liz snapped at the A+ student.

"I really don't think Patti wants that shirt." With her free hand, Maka pointed at Patti staring in awe at a crazy multi-colored shirt. "Remember Kid? He would freak, and go on a spaz nose bleed attack if he found out that you two were wearing different asymmetrical clothes." She explained.

"By the looks of it I don't think anyone but Patti would want that shirt either. So you two come to an agreement or no new shirts for both of you." Maka continued.

Liz sighed realizing Maka was right, once again.

"Patttiii?" Liz stretched hoping to convince her sister.

"Yeah sis?" She replied snapping her head out of her awing gaze.

"Well I was wondering if…" Liz paused then shouted rambling on like her meister Kid. "WE COULD GET THIS SHIRT INSTEAD BECAUSE IT'S PINK! WITCH IS PERFECT FOR ME ANDYOU KNOW HOW I AM! I HAVE THIS EYELINER THAT MATCHES AND.."

As Liz rambled, Patti seemed to take no interest to what her sister was saying. Instead the image of her sister blurred and Patti's attention glued to the crop top a few racks behind her older sister. It was all yellowish orange and had brown giraffe spots all over it.

Patti's face brimmed up with excitement "WOAHHH!" She pointed to it and dashed over to the top. "Look sissy! Its amazinggg! It's just like our red ones but giraffe!" Patti barked.

"Oh dear.." Tsubaki whispered, covering her mouth with her left hand and letting out a small roll of soft giggles.

'_we're going to get no shopping done today huh?' _Tsubaki thought.

"Hey Maka-chan?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yeah? What is it Tsubaki?" Maka asked turning around to face the gentle flower girl.

"Why do you hate the mall so much?" Tsubaki said curiously.

Maka sighed and closed her eyes "I just hate shopping." She explained.

"That's not all Maka, I know there's something else too Maka-chan!" Tsubaki smiled.

"Fine, there might be another reason why I hate it so much…It was because of my creepy father." Maka gritted her teeth her eyes still closed.

"Death scythe? What'd he do this time?" Tsubaki laughed a little.

"Well, he always wanted to hang out with me when we still lived together, that was when Mama didn't know about the cheating yet. I did though, and I wanted no business with that coward. He didn't care though he dragged me to the mall. Every weekend, for 3 months, and every time we went he found a new woman. I was dragged along with that woman and they barely knew I was there. I was invisible to them. Then he would drag me to =bars and places with the girl, since I wasn't old enough I would call mom. She figured it out, but I think she knew the whole time. She just wanted to keep a marriage together for me, and then she couldn't handle it anymore, so she left." Maka added opening her eyes in the end.

"Oh, I see, I'm so sorry Maka-chan…" Tsubaki frowned.

"But I just want to get out of here, so let's just finish all the shopping." Maka growled.

"Right! " Tsubaki shouted smiling again.

~Soul~

"Listen here idiot; I don't want to be here with you either. We have no choice, but to play for the concert. So shut the hell up and play your piano piece right, got it?" Wes snapped at his younger brother.

"HOW ABOUT YOU SHUT THE HELL UP! This song has no meaning you bastard! You picked it out because you wanted to annoy me, just like when we were kids!" Soul yelled standing up slamming his hands down on the keys.

Wes just sighed and started playing his instrument again.

'_Filthy pest'_ Wes thought.

Soul growled to himself and began to play again. '_Maka, you think you're going though living hell? Not compared to what I'm going through..' _He said and cursed under his breath.

**Ok! I know this chapter was pretty short, but I thought hey it was something. I'm so sorry (again) about not updating…but at least it's now right here right!? Ok **

**I'll probably update again today we'll see.**

**The tittles aren't mine they're song lyrics**

**I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER! ****(( I SERIOUSLY WISH I DID! BUT SAO IS MINEEEEEEEE**

**I would be more famous then Black*Star! :DDDDDD hummmmmmmmmmmmmmm **


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok bros here is another one of my AWESOME chapters, sorry this one took longer to write then I thought. I have lots of writers block from time to time. But whatever I hope you like it! Enjoy!~**

**Chapter 16: Bigcitydreams**

Once all the girls exchanged their goodbyes and Maka shut her dark blue door, to her apartment, she sighed in relief.

'_Finally, home at last..' _Maka breathed out in relaxed

She took her back off the door frame she was leaning on. She slightly closed her eyes and smiled replaying Soul's piano playing in her head. Before she could open them, a soft, moist, pair of lips touched hers.

At first Maka was unaware that it was Soul. Surprised and defensive, she punched Soul sideways in the cheek sending him flying and onto the floor. Then Maka realized how stupid she was, the only other person who lived with her was soul. Who was her..boyfriend? So did Blair, but Blair would kiss Maka.

'Damen Maka WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?! YOU SERIOUSL DON'T KNOW "Soul yelled standing up rubbing his cheek dumbfounded.

"Sorry!" She shrieked, grabbing a cold cloth and placing it on Soul's cheek.

Soul smirked "It's fine.." He leaned a bit down to her level for another kiss.

Maka edged away from his tempting lips, "S-Sorry for punching you Soul. I'm going to bed.. G-goodnight.." She said her face red of blush and she quickly swept by him and locked her door behind her.

'_What was that about?' _Soul asked himself.

Soul knocked on the door "Maka! What was that about?!"

When she didn't answer Soul banged his hand on the wood. "MAKA!"

Maka growled in frustration, and then she pause her music and opened the door. "What?!" She barked.

"What was that all about? Are you ok? What happened?" Soul questioned concerned "That wasn't cool."

"It was nothing, now I'm trying to read!" Maka party lied, holding up her book.

"You're blushing. It's not cool to leave someone hanging, what's up with you?" Soul demanded keeping his cool, sliding his meaty hands into his pockets.

Maka brought her book up to her mouth covering her blushing cheeks "Nothing, now go away!" She ordered back at him, and started shutting the door.

Soul grabbed the door with his right hand, stopping its cycle. "Maka…" He pulled the book down from her face; they were so close their lips almost touched.

"W-whaaa.." Before Maka could finish her face grew 10 times worse red. Then Maka slammed the door running over to her bed breathing heavy.

'_Why is Soul so forceful on me?! What's his deal..He knows my fear of what's going to happen..But doesn't that make me stronger? I don't know what I'm going to do with this.._' Maka said to herself.

Soul sighed and cursed to himself _'what the hell is her deal?!' _

Maka sighed and played the music again, she shut her book, gazing into a slumber.

_**~Next day~**_

Maka opened her eyes to her phone alarm buzzing. She growled _'its Saturday why did I set my alarm?!'_

Once the meister brutally read the event, her expression was from tired and hazy. Then turned into happy and spunk pulling at the ends of her face and a sweet smile showing. The event read '魂のピアノコンサート' and Maka scrambled out of bed, and inched to her feet.

The sand colored beach blonde haired girl raced to the kitchen and prepared a breakfast for soul and her, and then some canned tuna for Blair.

As Maka cooked Soul's end table alarm beeped. He took his big fist and punched it, sending it flying hitting the wall.

'_Cool guys don't have to wake up this early, Maka probably set my alarm.'_ Soul hissed to himself.

"Soul get your lazy butt up!" Maka demanded laughing in the doorway.

Soul groaned, and rolled over in his sheets. Maka shot him an ugly mean look and growled.

"Soul Eater Evans, get your ass out of bad before I come and kick you through the window you idiot!" Maka threatened.

Soul sat up his eye lids drooping "What the hell do you want MAKA ALBARNNN?!"

"Get up!" She ordered stomping over to his bean almost tripping. "Then clean your room too!"

"Nah, cool guys don't do what their girlfriends tell them to do." Soul said slumping against his bed frame.

Maka turned around blushing, "Then take it has a friend suggestion." She said and stepping out mumbling, "I made breakfast…" then left back for her room.

Maka stretched on her long black socks over her small feet. Her olive green eyes scanned her closet for her white shoes; once she spotted them she jiggled them over the socks. Maka left the house without Soul, or telling him, it was early, she just needed time to think everything over in her head.

'_I love Soul of course, but why do I feel this way then? Why is it that my heart races when h comes near me now like something bad, maybe thrilling, going to happen? Stupid men...that's probably what's wrong, but if I did open my heart to him as a partner, maybe if I dig deeper I'll except him as a…boyfriend…' _Maka blushed and argued with herself. '_Why am I blushing?! I just need to…think things out before it turns into a big mess. Then maybe he might…No! Soul wouldn't do that to me…would he? We've never been serious dating before..' _Maka repeatedly asked herself, twirling her fingers still blushing but a little more this time.

Tsubaki ran up to Maka and patted her shoulder "Hey Maka-chan!" She greeted sweetly smiling.

Maka turned her head and smiled her blush disappearing "Oh hey Tsubaki!"

Black*Star boomed up to them his feet stomping like a stamped. "OH HEY MAKA! DIDN'T SEE YA THERE! DON'T WORRY YOUR GOD IS HERE! NO MORE DEPRESSION! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Maka flared him a look of annoyance and rolled her eyes. "I was never depressed, your godly actions aren't needed Black*Star..." She sighed.

"WHAT?! But my godly actions are ALWAYSSSS NEEDED!" The blue monkey spat with plenty enthusiasm and he intertwined his hands together and placed them behind his head resting back on his arms as he walked.

Tsubaki kept her smile written upon her pale face, "Black*Star maybe another time, ok?" She said sweetly.

"Fine.." Black*Star sighed and walked way in front of them, so they could talk alone, telling my Tsubaki, Black*Star though that was the best to do right now.

"Ok, now that he's gone, what's wrong Maka-chan?" Tsubaki asked.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking things over before school." Maka partly lied.

"School?" Tsubaki had a puzzled tone and calked her head a little.

"Yeah? Isn't that where you're heading?" Maka asked stopping in her tracks.

Tsuabki giggled "No! Today it's Saturday!" Tsubaki quietly snickered behind the cover of her hand.

Maka blushed in embarrassment and mumbled "Crap, I forgot…"

'_Well I needed, and still do, to think things over…'_ Maka convinced herself to believe.

"Well where you and Black*Star heading then?" Maka asked with a grin.

"Why sopping of course!" Tsubaki giggled "We need some ingredients for rice balls!" then Tsubaki whispered to Maka "I promised I would cook them for Black*Star, if he studied hard for the exam next week."

Maka nodded and smiled a little, on how he always fails. Even thought Tsubaki helps him, that boy just can't do anything on his own huh?

"Well can I come? I have some things to pick up at the store myself actually, now that I think about it." Maka said pulling out her phone, from her coat pocket. Looking at the list she jot down for herself.

"Sure Maka-chan, of course!" Tsubaki agreed smiling brightly.

"Thanks," Maka smiled back.

~Soul~

Soul shuffled into the kitchen stuffing his hands in his pockets.

'_Where's Maka?' _Soul asked himself.

"Maka!" He yelled his eyes scanning their apartment. No Maka to be found.

'_Well if she was going to leave why the hell would she wake me up this early?! It's a Saturday!'_

Soul stood dumbfounded _'Shit, I forgot, 'THAT'S' TODAY'_

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! LOLOL Don't worry its nothing dangerous xD OR IS IT?! You'll have to read and see! Hope you liked it, please review! **** Till next time! Ta ta for now!**

**I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER! BUT SAO IS MINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE **


End file.
